The Seed Of Good And Evil
by Mickey2
Summary: The finale has been Uploaded! The weapon is found and Majesty's identity is revealed. (Possible Sequel)
1. Default Chapter

The Seed of Good & Evil (Buffy Fanfic w/ Angel references)  
  
(Scene 1: It's the middle of the night. Spike is talking in his sleep. Suddenly he opens his eyes and sits straight up.)  
  
Spike: Buffy.  
  
(He gets out of bed and grabs his ax and runs out of his layer. At Buffy's house a white wispy smoke cloud starts coming under the front door. It begins to eerily creep up the stairs. Spike is running through the graveyard. The smoke continues to creep and starts to fill Buffy's room. Spike arrives in the house. He looks up the stairs and begins to run up the stairs. When he gets there the smoke has turned into a solid shape. It has a knife and is about to stab Buffy when Spike runs in the room.)  
  
Spike: Oh, no you don't. (He throws the ax at the demon and it turns into a dusty smoke and disappears. Spike goes to get his ax from the ground. Buffy begins to open her eyes and sits up when she sees Spike.)  
  
Buffy: SPIKE! What are you doing here?  
  
Spike: There was a demon.  
  
Buffy: Really.  
  
Spike: It was about to bloody kill you Buffy.  
  
Buffy: I'm not even going to ask how you knew that.  
  
Spike: It was here. I swear it.  
  
Buffy: You know what I don't care. I have a lot to do tomorrow and I'm really tired so shoe.  
  
Spike: Shoe?  
  
Buffy: Yes, now please.  
  
Spike: Fine, don't believe me, the next time I won't even bother to take the bloody trip. (Spike walks out of Buffy's room. Buffy shakes her head.)  
  
Buffy: To tired for this. (She lies back down. She turns on her side. She opens her eyes and finds a knife on her pillow. She picks it up and sits up in her bed.) All right now I'm awake.  
  
(Scene 2: Inside the magic box. Anya Willow, Xander and Tara are listening to Buffy's story.)  
  
Willow: So you're saying Spike somehow knew you were in danger.  
  
Xander: You know we could chalk this up to lurking. We all know how much of a lurker he is.  
  
Buffy: That was my initial thought, but I don't know. He claims he was asleep and all the sudden he got this presage that I was in danger.  
  
Willow: Well that's strange.  
  
Xander: Yeah well Spike is a strange type of fellow.  
  
Willow: I'm not talking about Spike as much as I'm talking about his vision or presage. If Spike is telling the truth and did sense Buffy was in danger that's is a very interesting and possibly useful skill to have.  
  
Buffy: Yeah well I don't need his protection. I'm going for Chinese takeout, anyone wants something?  
  
Willow: No.  
  
Tara: No.  
  
Xander: I'm good  
  
Buffy: Well, OK, more for me, I'm starving. (There is suddenly this loud lashing at the door. Spike runs inside with his leather jacket covering his head.)  
  
Tara: Spike?  
  
Buffy: Great.  
  
Willow: We were just talking about you.  
  
Buffy: What are you doing here, in the middle of the day. While the sun is out?  
  
Spike: (He holds a paper bag out and puts it toward Buffy.) I bought you some Chinese food. Here take it.  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Spike: You know you want it. You've wanted it since you came here.  
  
Buffy: Fine I'll take it for evidence. (Buffy takes the bag from Spike.)  
  
Anya: Chinese food, hey I didn't know he was a delivery boy. That's an interesting job for a vampire to have, but of course you're not just a regular vampire. You can sense danger. (Xander bows her softly.) What he can?  
  
Spike: (Spike turns to Buffy.) You told them.  
  
Buffy: I had to Spike, I found you in my bedroom during the crack of night and now you bring me Chinese food. The exact kind I wanted it, thank you by the way. What is all of this?  
  
Xander: Somebody has a crush, somebody has a crush. (Buffy flashes him an angry look.) Or not. (Buffy turns back to Spike.)  
  
Spike: I don't know. Do you really think I would risk my after life just to buy you lunch? No, never, but I had this feeling. Like a little voice in my head. It wouldn't go away until I found you.  
  
Willow: Is this voice like the one that told you Buffy was in danger?  
  
Spike: Yeah, the same voice actually. (Spike takes out a cigarette he looks over at Buffy and then puts it back.) Listen I have to go, I'm sure you have enough books to tell you exactly what's going on in my head all right. (Spike looks at Buffy.) Later love. (Spike leaves.)  
  
Buffy: (Buffy watches him leave.) Do you see what I mean? Freaky.  
  
Willow: To the third power. What could be causing this?  
  
Tara: (Tara is reading through one of the books.) Well, that's impossible.  
  
Willow: What is?  
  
Tara: I found something that fits Spike's behavior. He's protective over Buffy, he can read her mine.  
  
Willow: Almost like he's telepathic, but with a few more advantages.  
  
Tara: And a few more instincts, but we would need scrolls to verify this.  
  
Buffy: Wait, so you're saying Spike is crawling around in my head without me knowing it?  
  
Tara: No, but if this book is right, something is definitely inside of you.  
  
(Scene 3: Buffy is at the hospital with Willow.)  
  
Buffy: I can't believe I'm doing this. It's impossible.  
  
Willow: We have to make sure we're not missing something Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Do you hear me? I can't be pregnant OK.  
  
Willow: If it's any consolation you're probably right, but Spike could read your mind even tell when you're stressing you have to admit that is weird.  
  
Buffy: Yes, that is weird, but it's not because. (The doctor comes out.)  
  
Dr. Woodrow: Buffy Summers.  
  
Buffy: That's me. (Buffy raises her hand. She gets up.) I'm not pregnant. I'm going to prove that book wrong. (Buffy gets up and walks over to the doctor. They go inside the office.)  
  
Dr. Woodrow: Would you like to have a seat?  
  
Buffy: I won't be needing a seat. Now I know I'm not pregnant and all I need is for you to tell that to my friend outside.  
  
Dr. Woodrow: I could say that if you'd like.  
  
Buffy: I'd appreciate it very much thank you. (Buffy starts walking towards the door.)  
  
Dr. Woodrow: But I would be lying. (Buffy stops. She turns to him.)  
  
Buffy: What? 


	2. The Seed Of Good & Evil

****************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good And Evil Chapter 2  
  
(Scene 1: Everyone is in Buffy's house. Buffy is sitting on the couch. They're staring at her.)  
  
Buffy: (Buffy looks up at them.) My gosh vultures are less frightening, please do something, say something, blink.  
  
Willow: What do we say?  
  
Anya: Personally I want to know who the father is. (Everyone looks at Anya.) Or we could go on Montel and find out.  
  
Xander: It's Spike's right, he's the one getting all the visions and stuff.  
  
Dawn: Spike's a vampire, he's dead, I thought it was impossible for them to give life, if you know what I mean.  
  
Willow: You're right Dawn, besides Buffy and Spike never, you know. (Buffy stands up.)  
  
Buffy: I don't care what it is or who it belongs to, but it's not mine and I want it out of me as soon as possible. (Buffy walks into the kitchen.)  
  
Anya: She's only known she was pregnant for a few hours and whoa, can we say mood swings.  
  
Willow: I'll go talk to her. (Willow gets up and goes into the kitchen. Buffy is eating a carrot.) I'm sorry about us ganging up on you out there. It's just we're all a little surprised and on edge. This could be the second immaculate conception.  
  
Buffy: I wouldn't say that.  
  
Willow: What do you mean?  
  
Buffy: It was one night and he's dead for goodness sake.  
  
Willow: You and, and Spike, but when, how, why?  
  
Buffy: I'm still asking myself that.  
  
Willow: So today, you knew you could have been.  
  
Buffy: No, I didn't. I mean maybe I did, a little bit. I guess I kept telling myself that I was nauseated because I wasn't eating right and that I was tired because I fought to many vamps the night before. I didn't want to believe it so I didn't. How did this happen Will and why to me? I can't do this. I can't be a mother.  
  
Willow: Yes, you can, you have to. Everything happens for a reason Buffy. We're looking into this and we think this child might have been prophesized.  
  
Buffy: Right.  
  
Willow: No it's true. (Willow opens up a book she had with her. She flips to the page with the post it on it.) See, right here. The child from that with a soul and that without shall live the life of a living dead, ageless, but very much a living thing.  
  
Buffy: Great, I'm having a hybrid vampire. That makes me feel oh so much better.  
  
Willow: It doesn't have to be a vampire. For all we know this ageless, but very much living thing could be an assortment of creatures. A miniature God, a special kind of witch. . . .  
  
Buffy: An evil bloodsucking demon.  
  
Willow: Well, maybe. I think you should tell Spike, he might know something about this.  
  
Buffy: No, no Spike, I don't want him to know about this thing until we know what it is.  
  
Willow: Well if all the books I read were right, if you don't tell him the baby will.  
  
Buffy: Huh?  
  
Willow: It's a means of protection until the child is born. If the baby is distressed or if its mother is, it somehow gives out telepathic signals to the father.  
  
Buffy: So you think I should tell him before the little snitch does.  
  
Willow: It's for the best.  
  
Buffy: Well, if it's for the best.  
  
(Scene 2: Buffy is walking in the graveyard. She can tell there's something creeping around her. She stops and looks around. Someone touches her shoulder. She takes them and flips them on their back. She realizes it's Spike.)  
  
Buffy: Oh, it's just you. (Spike gets up.)  
  
Spike: Such a warm welcome. (Buffy starts walking. Spike follows her.) I heard you wanted to see me.  
  
Buffy: Who told you that? You know what, never mind.  
  
Spike: Here. (Spike takes off his jacket.) You're cold.  
  
Buffy: I'm fine.  
  
Spike: No, you're freezing. You're also hiding something from me.  
  
Buffy: Snitch.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Buffy: Nothing. Spike, (Buffy stops.) I, I'm.  
  
Spike: Look out. (Spike pushes Buffy to the side and kicks the vampire that was behind her. He punches him and then slays him. Buffy is still sitting on the ground. Spike walks over and descends his hand to Buffy. Buffy takes it and gets up.) Sorry, if I hurt you.  
  
Buffy: Are you kidding, not likely.  
  
Spike: So back to what you were saying, you're what?  
  
Buffy: I'm. .. . I'm. . . DUCK!  
  
Spike: You're duck? Oh, duck! (Spike ducks down. Buffy kicks the vampire to the ground. The vampire kicks up at Buffy and stands back up. He punches Buffy in the stomach. Spike gets up and slays the vampire from behind. Buffy is holding her stomach.) Are you OK?  
  
Buffy: No, Spike walk me back home.  
  
Spike: But.  
  
Buffy: NOW! (Spike puts his arm around Buffy's waist. Buffy slaps his hand.)  
  
Spike: I'm trying to help you.  
  
Buffy: If you're getting anything out of this I swear.  
  
Spike: I'm not, I'm not some pervert. (Spike puts his arm around her waist. He has a small grin on his face.)  
  
(Scene 3: Buffy is up in her room lying on the bed.)  
  
Willow: This is so amazing. You're baby is still OK after the hit you took. It's like something is protecting it.  
  
Dawn: Yeah, something has to be. (Buffy sits up.)  
  
Buffy: Is he still out there? (Dawn looks out the window and sees Spike pacing outside.)  
  
Dawn: Maybe we should let him in he looks so concerned.  
  
Willow: Or maybe Buffy should tell him the truth. Hint, hint.  
  
Buffy: I was going to but vampires, and more vampires and stuff. (Willow and Dawn raise their eyebrows.) Well, it's true.  
  
(Scene 4: Buffy walks outside and sits next to Spike on her porch steps.)  
  
Buffy: You waited.  
  
Spike: I wanted to make sure you were all right. You look fine, so I better get heading back. (Spike gets up and starts walking away. Buffy stands up.)  
  
Buffy: Spike. (Spike turns to Buffy.)  
  
Spike: What is it lov. . . Buffy?  
  
Buffy: I'm, well I was trying to tell you this when we were in the graveyard, but.  
  
Spike: But the vamps.  
  
Buffy: Right, right, can you tell Will that later. (Spike gives her a confused look.) Never mind, I just needed to tell you something and I guess right now is a better time than any, so. (Buffy gets quiet she starts to look around.)  
  
Spike: Are you going to tell me or should I just read your mind.  
  
Buffy: NO! Anything but that. Spike, I'm. . . . I'm. . . .  
  
Spike: WHAT? For BLOODY sake what, I don't have all night, you know.  
  
Buffy: Pregnant, OK, pregnant! You happy I said it, I told you. I did my deed.  
  
Spike: That was the big secret. You're telling me this why, to rip my heart out.  
  
Buffy: What? No.  
  
Spike: So who's the prince charming, and where is he? I haven't seen him around.  
  
Buffy: Stop it Spike?  
  
Spike: What so he just knocked you up and left you, how very man like. I'll hurt him for you, I don't care about this stupid chip, bloody hell I'll hurt him for me.  
  
Buffy: And I just might take you up on that offer one day.  
  
Spike: What's his name, huh? I bet it's some preppy name like Justin or Ian or Greg.  
  
Buffy: Greg?  
  
Spike: That's right Greg or Michael or. . ..  
  
Buffy: Spike.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Buffy: That's his name, Spike.  
  
Spike: But that's my. (Buffy shakes her head.) So that bit is. (Buffy shakes her head again.) You know slayer you've tortured me in a lot of ways, but this is just low.  
  
Buffy: You think I'm lying? Sure, like I would lie about having your demon vampire child, um, don't think so.  
  
Spike: I'm a vampire, Buffy. Vampires and giving life go together like carrots and peanut butter.  
  
Buffy: Actually carrots and peanut butter aren't that bad together. (Spike gives her a weird look.) I had a craving.  
  
Spike: Ewww.  
  
Buffy: Great, a vampire is disgusted by my eating habits. You know what Spike, don't believe me, that's fine with me. (Buffy starts walking towards her house, Spike starts walking away when he hears a voice say stop. Spike stops and turns around.)  
  
Spike: Slayer. (Buffy turns to Spike.) Did you say something?  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Spike: But I heard someone say stop. (Buffy starts walking up to Spike.)  
  
Buffy: Wasn't me, but I think I know what it was. (Buffy passes Spike an ultra sound picture. Spike stares at it.) I got it today. Apparently what ever is inside of me has a heartbeat, so that's a plus. Congratulations, you're having a, well, I'm not exactly sure. It can't be human because we both know neither of us are completely, so. For now I'm putting it under the, just be glad it's a live and doesn't appear to have fangs or horns column. (Buffy puts her hand on her stomach. Spike puts his hand over hers. She looks up at him.) So you believe me?  
  
Spike: I guess I do. (They both get quiet.)  
  
Buffy: So, when should I book us on Jerry Springer?  
  
**************************************************** 


	3. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 3

******************************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good and Evil Chapter 3  
  
(Scene 1: Buffy is in the kitchen. Dawn comes in.)  
  
Dawn: So how are you?  
  
Buffy: My head is temporarily out of the toilet, so I guess I'm fine.  
  
Dawn: Well, that's good breakfast conversation.  
  
Buffy: Oh yeah, sorry. Dawn promise me you'll never get pregnant and if you do, not by a century old, British, dead guy.  
  
Dawn: I'm pretty sure I can keep the second promise.  
  
Buffy: Well, good enough. (Buffy starts to walk out of the kitchen.)  
  
Dawn: Wait, where are you going?  
  
Buffy: To the basement, to get the clothes out of the dryer. Why do you ask?  
  
Dawn: Why don't you let me go get them?  
  
Buffy: No, that's OK. I can do it.  
  
Dawn: No, (Dawn steps in front of the basement door.) You're all pregnant and stuff. I think I should really pick up some of the slack. You need to get off your feet and rest up.  
  
Buffy: Dawn, what's in the basement?  
  
Dawn: I, I don't know what you're talking about?  
  
Buffy: Yeah of course you don't, excuse me. (Buffy opens the basement door and goes downstairs.)  
  
Dawn: Buffy, wait. Five, four, three, two  
  
Buffy: DDDAAAAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNNNNNN!  
  
Dawn: One.  
  
(Scene 2: Buffy is sitting on her washing machine, Spike is standing in front of her. Dawn is standing at the bottom of the basement stairs. )  
  
Buffy: OK, let me get this straight. You want to stay in my basement?  
  
Spike: Yes.  
  
Dawn: Buffy it was totally my idea. Spike was pacing outside after you came in. He didn't want to leave you alone. I thought it was sort of romantic.  
  
Buffy: There's nothing romantic about stalking Dawn.  
  
Spike: Hey, I wasn't stalking.  
  
Dawn: He wasn't Buffy. I let him in and he stayed down here. It's not that big a deal.  
  
Buffy: Oh it's a big deal, Dawn, huge.  
  
Spike: You're right it is. I need to be here to protect you and the bit, so I'll stay down here until it's born. I don't want anything happening to you Buffy. (Spike puts his hand on her thigh.)  
  
Buffy: Hand!  
  
Spike: Sorry. (Spike takes his hand off her thigh.)  
  
Dawn: It's not that bad of an idea when you think about it. (Dawn walks over to Spike and Buffy. She puts her arms around both of them.) We can be one, big, happy family. What do you think? (Spike looks at Buffy. Buffy raises her eyebrow.)  
  
Buffy: I think not.  
  
Dawn: Buffy come on.  
  
Buffy: No, no, and triple no all right.  
  
Dawn: Buffy.  
  
Buffy: End of discussion. (Buffy hops off the washing machine.) You can go back to your layer Spike and you Dawn, I'll talk to you about this later. (She starts walking to the stairs. She grabs her stomach.) Ow, Ow.  
  
Spike: Buffy?  
  
Dawn: Oh, my gosh what's wrong? (Buffy tries to grab the banister, but she faints into Spike's arms.)  
  
Spike: GET SOME HELP, NOW! (Dawn runs up the steps. He looks down at Buffy.) Buffy? Buffy? Damn it Buffy, don't do this to me.  
  
(Scene 3: In the sewers of Sunnydale. There's a demon. His minions are around him.)  
  
Minion 1: When master? When can we kill the slayer and her child?  
  
Demon: Not now. When the seed is born under the blue moon then and only then we will capture it.  
  
Minion 2: Then we'll kill it.  
  
Demon: No, what's the use of kidnapping a key to the apocalypse if you're just going to kill it. No, no I have greater plans for that child. I will raise it and it will fight and be victorious, loyal only to me. With its power I will rule all.  
  
Minion: Good idea, great really. Just one problem. The slayer, you don't think she's just going to let us kidnap and raise her child, I mean without attempting to kill us all.  
  
Demon: Oh, the slayer. The slayer will be dead long before she can care. No one will stop me from taking that child, no one.  
  
(Scene 4: Buffy is sitting up in her bed. Spike comes in.)  
  
Spike: Knock, knock. (Buffy looks up at Spike and then looks back down. Spike walks over to Buffy and sits down next to her.) You OK?  
  
Buffy: I'm fine and don't think this little incident means you can stay here because it totally doesn't.  
  
Spike: Of course.  
  
Buffy: It doesn't. (The room gets quiet. Buffy looks back up at Spike.) Are you scared?  
  
Spike: Me? Of what?  
  
Buffy: Never mind stupid question. (The room gets back quiet.)  
  
Spike: (Spike rolls his eyes and then looks back at Buffy.) I worry OK, I do. I wonder if we'll be enough to protect whatever is inside of you. So I guess in a way, I do fear that.  
  
Buffy: I don't get it. I mean I can kill demons, slay vamps, live through the end of the world, twice, but now I'm faced with an innocent, dependent little baby and I'm scared to death. What sense does that make?  
  
Spike: Complete actually. Maybe you're not afraid of the bit itself, maybe you're more afraid of the thought of bringing this innocent child in the world and making it face all the bloody evil we face every day. Making it go through pain and heart- ache and rejection. Who wants that for someone they love with everything they have? But that's just what I think. (Spike looks away. Buffy looks up at him and slowly moves her hand over to his. He looks over at her when he feels her hand on his. They slowly move within inches of each other and kiss.)  
  
Buffy: Hands!  
  
Spike: Sorry. (They continue kissing.)  
  
(Scene 5: The phone rings at Buffy's.)  
  
Willow: I'll get it. (Willow answers it.) Hello. Oh, hi Cordilla. (Willow peeps out into the hall and sees Spike closing Buffy's door.) She's not here right now, but you can leave a message. Uh, huh, Angel, uh huh. What? (Willow gets quiet. She stands there in awe.)  
  
Cordilla: Hello, Willow say something. Willow?  
  
Willow: A son, wow.  
  
******************************************************************* 


	4. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 4

***************************************************  
  
Previously In The Seed Of Good & Evil  
  
Buffy: Pregnant, OK, pregnant!  
  
Spike: So who's the prince charming?  
  
Buffy:(Buffy passes Spike an ultra sound picture. Spike stares at it.) Congratulations, you're having a, well, I'm not exactly sure.  
  
Buffy: OK, let me get this straight.  You want to stay in my basement?  
  
Spike: Yes.  
  
(She starts walking to the stairs. She grabs her stomach.) Ow, Ow.  
  
Spike: Buffy?  
  
Willow: I'll get it. (Willow answers it.) Hello.  Oh, hi Cordelia.  She's not here right now, but you can leave a message.  Uh, huh, Angel, uh huh.  What? (Willow gets quiet.  She stands there in awe.) A son, wow.  
  
Buffy: Are you scared?  
  
Spike: I wonder if we'll be enough to protect whatever is inside of you.  So I guess in a way, I do fear that. (Buffy and Spike kiss.)  
  
Demon: Oh, the slayer. The slayer will be dead long before she can care.  No one will stop me from taking that child, no one  
  
**************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 4  
  
(Scene 1: Buffy is looking around Spike's layer. She's tapping her foot.)  
  
Buffy: Can we hurry things along? You don't need much.  
  
Spike: I'll bring with me whatever I want slayer.  
  
Buffy: Fine.  
  
Spike: (Spike is packing his things in a box. Buffy is staring at him. When he looks back at her she looks away. Spike smiles.) Admit it, I'm growing on you Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Sure you are Spike, like an unsightly fungus, now are you almost done?  
  
Spike: Don't get your knickers in a twist love I am.  
  
Buffy: To hurry this agonizing process along I'll just take this box out to the car. (Buffy picks up one of the boxes.)  
  
Spike: PUT THAT DOWN Buffy! (Spike walks over to Buffy.) Put that down, NOW!  
  
Buffy: Um, whoa. (Buffy puts the box down.) What's wrong with you, besides you know the obvious? Are you that touchy about your stuff? Which might I add isn't worth being touchy over.  
  
Spike: No, I just don't think you should be lifting stuff it's not good for the, creature, thing. (Buffy gives him a strange look.) What?  
  
Buffy: Have you been reading books on this?  
  
Spike: No, (Spike looks down.) Why would I do something stupid like that? (It's quiet for a moment.)  
  
Buffy: O.K. Here take your box. (Spike tries to pick up the box and quickly puts it back down.) What's wrong? Are you having a little trouble?  
  
Spike: No, but you were right, I don't need so much stuff. (Spike takes some things out the box and then picks it back up. Buffy rolls her eyes.)  
  
Buffy: Come on. (They go out to the car.)  
  
(Scene 2: Willow is in the magic shop with Xander and Anya.)  
  
Xander: Wait, wait. Buffy's Angel? Can't do the deed because he'll turn evil, Angel, is a father? That's a scary thought.  
  
Willow: Yeah, but not nearly as scary as Spike being a father.  
  
Xander: This is true.  
  
Anya: Well, look at the bright side, at least we know Buffy's baby thing isn't in a league of it's own. Now it'll have another twisted little baby like thing to play with.  
  
Xander: That's just great honey.  
  
Willow: No Xander actually Anya's right, I mean Buffy's child and Angel's child, what if they're the two all these books have been talking about? What if they were meant to be together, and that's the reason why Angel and Buffy could never be, because of some strange pre-determined destiny.  
  
Xander: You know this is all fine and dandy, but um, who's going to tell Buffy about all of this? (They all look at each other.)  
  
Anya: Was that the phone? (Anya leaves them.)  
  
Xander: Little tip An, next time you say that make sure the phone actually rings!  
  
Anya: Tip taken. (Willow looks up at Xander.)  
  
Willow: So who's going to tell her? (Anya puts down the phone.)  
  
Anya: Ohh, I know. (She walks over to Willow and Xander.) How about Spike? One, he's the father of Buffy's baby, and two, he's not one of us.  
  
Willow: Spike yeah. All those in favor.  
  
Anya/Willow/Xander: I (Xander puts both his hands up.)  
  
Willow: Then it's settled, Spike will tell Buffy about Angel and his son.  
  
Xander: Nothing good can come from this, can it?  
  
Willow: Not a thing.  
  
(Scene 3: Buffy and Spike walk down the stairs to her basement. She turns on the light.)  
  
Spike: Ahh, home sweet home.  
  
Buffy: Whatever. I'll be upstairs if you need me. (Buffy starts walking up the stairs.)  
  
Spike: Buffy. (Buffy turns to face Spike. Spike walks up to the staircase.) I know you think this is probably the worst thing that could have ever happen to you.  
  
Buffy: The sad part is that I've been dead and I still see your point.  
  
Spike: Yeah, well I'm going to help you and I'll be here when you need me.  
  
Buffy: (Buffy walks back down the steps. She caresses the side of his face with her hand. He kisses her hand.) I won't need you. I can handle this, I can handle anything. Hey, have you seen Dawn?  
  
(Scene 4: Dawn is walking down the street. She feels someone is following her, but when she turns around no one is there. She begins running. Suddenly a minion jumps in front of her. Dawn backs up, but she backs up into something slimy. She turns around and the demon is standing there.)  
  
Dawn: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
In the next Seed of Good & Evil.  
  
When past relationships resurface  
  
(Harmony kisses Spike. Buffy walks by and sees Spike and Harmony kissing. Harmony sees Buffy and continues kissing Spike. Buffy backs away and leaves.)  
  
Will Buffy finally have to admit her feelings? Find out soon in the Seed of Good & Evil.  
  
***************************************************** 


	5. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 5

*****************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 5  
  
(Scene 1: Willow walks from the kitchen into Buffy's living room.)  
  
Willow: I called everyone. Dawn is nowhere to be found.  
  
Xander: We have to find her. Buffy will lose it if we don't.  
  
Anya: Maybe they'll find something.  
  
Willow: Yeah, maybe or. I have an idea. (Willow goes up the stairs to her room.)  
  
Xander: I bet you five dollars that or will be followed with her casting a spell.  
  
Anya: Ha, I'll bet you a million it will.  
  
(Willow walks into her bedroom and puts her hand on her magic book.)  
  
Willow: I'll find you Dawn, don't worry.  
  
(Scene 2: Spike is walking out from the Bronze when he bumps into Harmony.)  
  
Spike: Watch it.  
  
Harmony: Spike? It's me, Harmony.  
  
Spike: Harm, right, bye.  
  
Harmony: Spiky, talk to me, how have you been?  
  
Spike: Well dead, wait, didn't you proclaim your everlasting hatred for me the last time we spoke?  
  
Harmony: You're right I did, but I was a lover scorned. I've missed you Spiky. I've missed everything about you, about us. (Harmony kisses Spike. Buffy walks by and sees Spike and Harmony kissing. Harmony sees Buffy and continues kissing Spike. Buffy backs away and leaves. Spike pulls away.) What's wrong Spike? Don't tell me you still have a thing for the slayer?  
  
Spike: I have something much more than that, Harm.  
  
Harmony: Well why don't you tell me about it?  
  
Spike: I'd rather not. (Spike yanks his arm away from Harmony and walks away. Harmony's face morphs into a vampire.)  
  
Harmony: Well, if you won't give me answers, Buffy will. (Harmony walks the way Buffy was going.)  
  
(Scene 3: Dawn is tied to a chair in the sewers. The demon is pacing before her.)  
  
Demon: You're going to help me.  
  
Dawn: And why would I do that?  
  
Demon: Because if you don't I'll chop your head off, roast your body and devour you piece by piece.  
  
Dawn: With some fiber beans I hope.  
  
Demon: Fiber beans? (The demon turns to his minions a little confused. Dawn begins to hear Willow's voice in her head. She looks around.)  
  
~Willow: Dawn, can you hear me?~  
  
Demon: Will you help me or NOT?  
  
Dawn: (Dawn is responding to Willow.) Yes, yes I can.  
  
Demon: Prudent choice. I might not have to kill you after all.  
  
~Willow: I'm coming to get you Dawn.~  
  
Dawn: Thank you, thank you.  
  
Demon: I love it when they're gracious. Prep her for the chip. (The demon walks away. Dawn looks up at one of his minions.)  
  
Dawn: Did he say something?  
  
(Scene 4: Buffy is walking through the graveyard.)  
  
Buffy: Why should I care I mean Spike and I aren't together. He can kiss whomever he wants to kiss, that's fine by me, just fine. (She stops and still hears the sounds of shuffling feet.) Lurking is so overrated. (She turns around.) Why don't you come out and show your ugly, evil face where I can see it? (Harmony jumps in front of Buffy.)  
  
Harmony: Hey Buff, love what you did with your hair.  
  
Buffy: Um, thanks, I think.  
  
Harmony: Oh but that's not why I'm here.  
  
Buffy: Really, and I thought that was why all vampires confronted me. To give me complements.  
  
Harmony: You always thought you were so much better, I hated that about you.  
  
Buffy: This coming from the president of the supercilious club in high school.  
  
Harmony: See there you go again. I'm sorry Buffy, but I am so tired of this. I am so tired of you and you killing my kind, and most of all, taking my Spiky Poo away.  
  
Buffy: Your Spiky, what?  
  
Harmony: But that's going to end tonight. Game over Buff and this time, I win. (Harmony tries to go towards Buffy, but Spike grabs her by the neck. He has her in a headlock.)  
  
Spike: Harm, you're not playing nice.  
  
Harmony: Let go of me Spike.  
  
Spike: I'm afraid I can't do that love. I can't let you attack my woman, now can I?  
  
Buffy: Your woman? (Spike flashes her a look.) Sorry, continue.  
  
Spike: Would you like to finish her off or should I?  
  
Buffy: Hmm, Allow me. (Buffy takes her stake out.)  
  
Harmony: Wait, wait, what if I can help you Buffy. I have something that you want. Well, I don't have it like with me, but I know where it is.  
  
Buffy: (Buffy walks up to Harmony.) Really and what would that be?  
  
Harmony: Your sister. I know where she is. (Buffy looks up at Spike. Spike lets her out of the headlock, but grabs her arm.)  
  
Buffy: Take us to her, now.  
  
Harmony: I don't know, I might need a little convincing from my Spiky. (She smiles at Spike.)  
  
Buffy: What type of. . . . Oh, that type, gotcha.  
  
Spike: Oh, bloody. . . (Harmony kisses Spike. They begin kissing passionately. Buffy rolls her eyes and looks down at her watch. Then she walks up to them.)  
  
Buffy: OK, that's enough. ENOUGH! (She pushes them away from each other.) Now where is my sister?  
  
(Scene 5: Willow, Xander and Anya are armed. They're hiding behind one of the trees. )  
  
Willow: OK, they're down in that sewer.  
  
Xander: Maybe we should have waited for Buffy.  
  
Anya: There's nothing to be so afraid of Xander, it's not like the demon's a bunny. The demon isn't a bunny, right Willow?  
  
Willow: No it's not.  
  
Anya: See. Nothing to fear, but fear.. (Anya feels a hand on her shoulder.) AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Harmony: AAHHHHHHHHHHH! (It was Harmony. Spike and Buffy are standing behind her)  
  
Anya: Oh it's just you guys and Harmony. Harmony?  
  
Xander: What is she doing here?  
  
Buffy: It's a long, disgusting story. So the demon is near that sewer hole?  
  
Harmony/Will: Yes. How did you? I know how I. (Willow gives Harmony a strange look.)  
  
Buffy: Come on, we don't have much time, let's go. (They all walk towards the sewer hole.)  
  
(Scene 6: The demon is talking to Dawn.)  
  
Dawn: You should really let me go. (Dawn rubs her neck.)  
  
Demon: No, not until the slayer arrives.  
  
Dawn: I hope you know that you'll never get what you want.  
  
Demon: Actually I don't know that, so how do you?  
  
Buffy: Because I told her so. (The demon and his six minions turn to Buffy and the gang.) Wow, ugly, no wonder your bitter.  
  
Demon: Get them! (The minions run towards the gang. Buffy begins fighting one. Anya goes over to Dawn and begins untying her, the demon grabs Anya's arm. Xander looks up and sees him.)  
  
Xander: ANYA! Let her go slime boy or I'll! (The demon stands straight up and faces Xander.) Wow, you're tall. (Spike kills two of the minions. Buffy unties Dawn. She breaks the chair over a minion's head and then picks up a large piece of wood and shoves it through the demon's chest. )  
  
Demon: Ahh, Ahh. (He falls down. Buffy looks at the remaining minions.)  
  
Buffy: This is the part when you run. (The minions look at each other and run.)  
  
Spike: And don't come back now, you hear. (Spike chuckles.)  
  
Dawn: Thank you, Buffy. (Dawn hugs Buffy.)  
  
Buffy: Are you OK?  
  
Dawn: I think so.  
  
Xander: Anya I was just about to do that.  
  
Anya: Yeah sure you were. (Anya hugs Xander.)  
  
Buffy: Well that's the last we'll be hearing from them. Is it just me, or is it really rank down here.  
  
Spike/Anya/Willow/Dawn: Rank.  
  
Dawn: Let's go home, please. (Buffy, Spike, Anya, Xander and Dawn leave the sewers. Harmony comes from the shadows. She goes over to the demon and takes the large piece of wood from his chest. The demon grunts in pain.)  
  
Harmony: Oh, booboo, I'm sorry, but they were going to kill me, again. Are you hurt badly?  
  
Demon: Yes, but it was worth it. The chip was implanted.  
  
Harmony: So everything's going according to plan? Don't worry, they'll pay for hurting you, they'll all pay.  
  
***************************************************** 


	6. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 6

~*~Previously In The Seed Of Good & Evil~*~  
  
Spike: Admit it, I'm growing on you Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Sure you are Spike, like an unsightly fungus.  
  
(Harmony kisses Spike. They began kissing passionately. Buffy rolls her eyes and looks down at her watch. Then she walks up to them.)  
  
Buffy: OK, that's enough. ENOUGH! (She pushes them away from each other.)  
  
Xander: Wait, wait. Buffy's Angel? Can't do the deed because he'll turn evil, Angel, is a father?  
  
Willow: So who's going to tell her? (Anya puts down the phone.)  
  
Anya: Ohh, I know. How about Spike?  
  
(Buffy unties Dawn. She breaks the chair over a minion's head and then picks up a large piece of wood and shoves it through the demon's chest.)  
  
Demon: The chip was implanted.  
  
Harmony: So everything's going according to plan?  Don't worry, they'll pay for hurting you, they'll all pay.     
  
************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 6  
  
(Scene 1: Buffy and Willow are in the Bronze sitting down. Willow is bobbing her head to the music a little.)  
  
Willow: So, this is nice, right. Just you and me, out on the town, having fun. (Willow notices Buffy staring into her drink.) OK, so maybe fun was too decent an adjective.  
  
Buffy: Will, I'm having a good time, really. (Buffy lets out a sigh and looks back at her drink.)  
  
Willow: Sure you are, in that can't get your mind off of everything else kind of way. I don't like that way.  
  
Buffy: Is it that noticeable?  
  
Willow: Are billboards? And not just the plain cardboard ones, but the electronic ones that are real fancy and high tech with the neon lights and the OK I'm officially babbling now aren't I.  
  
Buffy: It's my fault. Sorry, I should have warned you that I'd be bad company tonight. It's just I'm worried about Dawn.  
  
Willow: Is that all? Not that worrying about Dawnie isn't huge, but is that really what has you all off in soda starring world?  
  
Buffy: Sure it is, what else could it be.  
  
Willow: I'm not a mind reader, but there's definitely something else that's driving you crazy. Is it Harmony? You never did tell us how you met back up with her?  
  
Buffy: That's because I didn't, Spike did. His lips met back up with her lips. They had a little lip reunion thing happening.  
  
Willow: Ouch, that must have been tough on you.  
  
Buffy: Not really. I couldn't care less about who Spike sees. I mean if Harmony floats his boat, well good for him. She's a little dense and kind of annoying; but on second thought I guess they have a lot in common. .  
  
Willow: Buffy, you have feelings for him or at least we know you did at one point in time. It's Ok to succumb to them.  
  
Buffy: I did, for one night and look at what good that got me. (Willow looks down.) I think I've done enough succumbing to last me a lifetime or two, three. Which reminds me, aren't Xander and Spike supposed to be meeting us here?  
  
Willow: They'll be here, soon.  
  
Buffy: What do you think they're doing?  
  
Willow: Well I'll tell you what they're not doing. They're not exchanging secrets. (Buffy raises her brow a little bit.) Well they're not. (Willow nervously takes a sip of her soda.)  
  
(Scene 2: Spike and Xander are walking through the graveyard.)  
  
Spike: I thought you said Buffy was here?  
  
Xander: Really, I thought I said she was at the Bronze. My mistake.  
  
Spike: What is this about?  
  
Xander: I don't know what you. ..  
  
Spike: Don't make me ask you again!  
  
Xander: Angel, it's all about Angel, he should have his own show.  
  
Spike: What about Angel?  
  
Xander: He's doing well, soul's OK, not all evil and he has a son.  
  
Spike: Really? Wait that's not normal? (Spike and Xander stop.)  
  
Xander: Yeah, you're right, it isn't. Apparently you and Buffy aren't the only ones with the miracle conception thing going for ya. Willow has this crazy theory that maybe Buffy's baby and Angel's son were meant to be together. Possibly created for the same purpose.  
  
Spike: Ok, well what does Buffy say about all of this? (Spike lights up a cigarette)  
  
Xander: Don't know; write me a post card when you tell her. (Xander start to walk away.)  
  
Spike: Hold it. (Xander turns to Spike.) You want me to tell Buffy?  
  
Xander: Well, we were thinking that maybe, I don't know, you would. We took a vote and decided you were the best one to break the news.  
  
Spike: Where was I during this vote?  
  
Xander: Does that really matter, because I don't think it does.  
  
Spike: That's because you don't have to tell her.  
  
Xander: True. Spike, Buffy needs to know about Angel and his son. It shouldn't be that bad. She'll probably be grateful that you told her. Very grateful, if you catch my drift.  
  
Spike: Grateful? I'm dead not stupid.  
  
Xander: So that's a no or bloody no. I prefer no it's a little nicer.  
  
Spike: It's neither. I'll do it. I'll tell her.  
  
Xander: (It gets quiet.) Well, good luck with that. (Xander pats him on the back. Xander walks off.)  
  
Spike: (Spike rolls his eyes.) Grateful, that'll be the day. (He throws his cigarette on the ground and starts walking again.)  
  
(Scene 3: Dawn is outside the Bronze. She's looking around. When a vampire named Lark walks up to her.)  
  
Lark: You came, just like Harm said you would.  
  
Dawn: What am I doing here? (Lark smiles at her.)  
  
Lark: Relax, you're so tense. (She walks behind Dawn. She moves Dawn's hair to one of her shoulders.) So very, very tense (Lark begins massaging her neck. She smiles and then walks back in front of Dawn.)  
  
Dawn: I don't know you and I really shouldn't be here?  
  
Lark: Yes, you should. You're telling me you don't remember a thing. Let me refresh your memory, hon. You have a job to do, one that requires a little death.  
  
Dawn: No, I'm not doing anything for you! (Dawn tries to walk away, but Lark slams her against the brick wall.) No! (Lark morphs into a vampire.)  
  
Lark: You know the only thing worst than saying no to a vampire? (She puts her hand around Dawn's neck and begins lifting her above the ground.)  
  
Dawn: Buffy!  
  
Lark: The slayer can't save you now kid.  
  
Buffy: That's where you're wrong. (Lark drops Dawn and turns to Buffy.) Oh and Dawn was right. The only thing worst than saying no to a vampire is definitely me.  
  
Lark: Ahh! (She runs towards Buffy. Buffy punches her in the face and kicks her back to the brick wall. Dawn runs over to Willow. Buffy walks over to Lark.)  
  
Buffy: Never! (Buffy kicks her.) Ever! (She kicks her again.) Touch her again! (Buffy goes to kick her again, but Lark trips her.) Ahhhhh! (She gets on top of Buffy. Willow runs over to her, but she pushes Willow against the wall.)  
  
Lark: Your blood will taste so sweet slayer. (She begins going towards Buffy's neck when she suddenly turns into dust. Buffy looks up and Dawn is standing there with a broken beer bottle glass in her hand. She helps Buffy get up.)  
  
Dawn: Are you OK? (Willow gets up holding the back of her head.)  
  
Buffy: I'm fine, thanks to you. (Buffy hugs Dawn.) Thank you Dawn.  
  
Dawn: It was nothing.  
  
Buffy: No it was... (Buffy looks at Dawn's neck and sees a blinking red light under her skin.) Red, blinking, light, thing? (Buffy lets go of Dawn and looks at her strangely.)  
  
Dawn: What is it Buffy, what's wrong? 


	7. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 7

The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 7  
  
(Scene 1: Buffy and Spike are walking in the graveyard.)  
  
Buffy: We have to find the demon that did this to Dawn, tonight.  
  
Spike: And you think he's going to do what, show himself and say oh I'm sorry let me just take that chip out of her neck now.  
  
Buffy: You're not helping.  
  
Spike: And you're not thinking!  
  
Buffy: I'm trying to save my sister.  
  
Spike: Well you should be trying to save yourself or better yet, me.  
  
Buffy: Typical, selfish Spike. Where have you been and can you go back now. . .  
  
Spike: Think slayer. That demon didn't put a chip in Dawn's neck for nothing. He wants to control her in some way. Keyword being control. He can't do a thing with her if she's dead. As far as I see it she's the safest out of all of us. They need her, Buffy, but the rest of us. (Buffy stops walking.)  
  
Buffy: Uhh. (Buffy rolls her eyes.)  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Buffy: I hate it when you make sense.  
  
Spike: So do I. Believe it or not vampires aren't known for being sensible creatures. Go home; keep an eye on the ticking time bomb, all right. I'm going to gets some answers the old fashion way. (Spike pops his knuckles.)  
  
Buffy: Pain.  
  
Spike: Lots of it.  
  
Buffy: Well don't go getting yourself staked, OK. (There's an awkward silence.) That's my job.  
  
Spike: I knew that hint of consideration was too good to be true.  
  
Buffy: That you did, but seriously Spike, maybe I need you more than I let on.  
  
Spike: Just maybe?  
  
Buffy: Don't push it.  
  
Spike: (Buffy looks down.) No worries love. (Spike kisses her forehead.) No worries. (Spike smiles and walks away.)  
  
(Scene 2: Xander, Anya and Willow are in the living room with Dawn.)  
  
Dawn: I'm going to get a drink. Anyone want something?  
  
Anya: Ice tea would be great, thanks. (Willow and Xander shoot Anya a look.) In fact, it would be even tastier if I got it myself. Why don't you let me get a drink for you also.  
  
Dawn: OK, bring me a coke.  
  
Anya: A coke, coming right up. (Anya goes into the kitchen.)  
  
Dawn: (Dawn sits back down to watch television. She can feel their eyes on her. She clicks off the television.) OK that's enough.  
  
Willow: What is it Dawn?  
  
Dawn: Not that I don't like being waited on hand and foot or being the center of attention because it isn't all that bad, but I'd much rather have your trust.  
  
Willow: We trust you.  
  
Dawn: No you don't. You're all worried that something's going to happen to me. Well, I'm not going to break or explode or do something crazy. I feel fine; I don't care about this stupid thing in my neck. It doesn't do anything, but blink.  
  
Willow: We don't know that for sure and until we do we just want to make sure you're safe, you know.  
  
Dawn: Fine, put me in a straight jacket and lock me in my room. It would save you all the trouble. (Anya comes back into the living room she passes Dawn a drink.) This is a diet coke I wanted a plain coke.  
  
Anya: Oh, right let me change that.  
  
Xander: No, why don't you let Dawn go get her own drink. (Dawn smiles.)  
  
Anya: So we're not playing servant anymore? (Willow rolls her eyes.) Oh, right I forgot, icks nay on the servant nay around Dawn.  
  
Dawn: It's OK Anya, I already know what you guys were trying to do and I appreciate it, but I don't need it. (Dawn gets up and walks into the kitchen.)  
  
Xander: You know, I think we underestimate her. I truly believe she's going to be OK.  
  
Willow: Yeah, and maybe she's right. Maybe the chip isn't life threatening.  
  
Anya: And maybe you guys should stop giving me directions in code. (Xander and Willow look at Anya.) What?  
  
(Dawn closes the refrigerator and puts her coke on the counter. She walks over and opens up one of the drawers. She takes out a butcher knife and smiles at her reflection in the knife.)  
  
Dawn: Perfect. (She lifts up the knife and stabs the top of the coke can. The soda bubbles over. She licks her fingers with the soda on it.) This should work just fine. (She smiles to herself.)  
  
(Scene 3: Spike is inside the Bronze at one of the tables when Harmony walks up to him.)  
  
Harmony: Hey. (She sits with him at the table.) I got your message and I was sort of surprise. I thought you were still hung up on Buffy.  
  
Spike: Well I'm not. In fact ever since you kissed me you've been all I could think about. (Spike puts his hand on hers. She gets up and walks over to Spike and sits on his lap.) Now Harm, tell me, what have you been up to?  
  
Harmony: A lot. You'd be so proud.  
  
Spike: Oh you naughty, naughty girl, tell Spike everything. (Buffy walks into the Bronze. Harmony is talking, but Spike follows Buffy with his eyes.)  
  
Harmony: I meet him and he has this plan. (Harmony looks at Spike.) Are you listening?  
  
Spike: Of course I am. (Harmony sees Buffy so she looks at Spike and kisses him. Buffy is walking pass with her food when she sees Spike and Harmony. She looks down. Spike sees her leave the Bronze.) Damn it. (He pushes Harmony back.) Why doesn't she listen?  
  
Harmony: Who?  
  
Spike: I'll be back love. One second. (Spike gets up and leaves the Bronze.)  
  
Harm: Idiot, I was going to give you another chance. Well Spiky, I'm going love staking you.  
  
(Scene 4: Outside the Bronze. Buffy is walking away and Spike is walking after her.)  
  
Spike: Buffy, Buffy wait.  
  
Buffy: (Buffy turns around.) You better get back in there. I'm sure Harm is worried about you.  
  
Spike: Let me explain.  
  
Buffy: Did I ask for an explanation? No, I don't think I did so please continue your date with pain. I thought I fooled you, but I should have known your concern was the real act.  
  
Spike: I love you Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Who says those words never get old?  
  
Spike: For a long time that fact was nothing but an empty threat to you.  
  
Buffy: And what makes you think that's changed?  
  
Spike: I see it and you know you feel it, I feel it, too. (Buffy pouts.) I saw the way you looked in there.  
  
Buffy: Disgusted.  
  
Spike: Hurt.  
  
Buffy: What part of disgusted don't you get?  
  
Spike: Don't know, maybe the part when you conveniently talk out both sides of your mouth. It makes things cryptic and all that. You've been denying what we have and now you have to face losing your confidence booster, your lap dog, because I'm tired of your little games slayer. Of rolling over and never finding a bone. I'm sick of it. (Spike begins walking up to her.) You make love to me and you say your disgusted. You kiss me when you think no ones watching, but you push me away in plain sight. You're carrying my child and act as if that means nothing to you. Maybe if that was Angel's son you'd give a...  
  
Buffy: Wait, what did you just say?  
  
Spike: I said if that was Angel's child and not mine.  
  
Buffy: No, that's not what you said.  
  
Spike: Well then you heard wrong.  
  
Buffy: Tell me Spike. (Buffy grabs his shirt.) What are you hiding from me? WHAT!  
  
Spike: He has a son, Buffy. Angel has a son. (Buffy slowly lets go of Spike. She turns away from him.) Willow says it's prophesized in some scroll that this would happen. Angel's child and my child born for the same purpose. This was fate. We were meant to be together.  
  
Buffy: (Buffy turns back to Spike.) We made a mistake one night, Spike don't confuse that with fate.  
  
Spike: That's not all we made. That's not just a child inside of you. It's destiny, yours, mines, and the fate of the worlds. Possibly the most incredible thing either of us has ever created. Deny me, but don't deny it. It's not a mistake, nothing ever truly is. My life and my death, they didn't mean a thing until the night you told me what we did, what we made together. So act like it's a mistake and the worst thing in the entire bloody world, but know this Buffy, you couldn't be more wrong. (Spike turns from Buffy and begins to walk away. She walks up to him and yanks his arm turning him towards her.)  
  
Buffy: You, you!  
  
Spike: Me, what? (Buffy kisses Spike passionately.)  
  
**************************************************** 


	8. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 8

Previously In The Seed Of Good & Evil  
  
Buffy: (Buffy looks at Dawn's neck and sees a blinking red light under her skin.) Red, blinking, light, thing?  
  
Dawn: You're all worried that something's going to happen to me. Well, I'm not going to break or explode or do something crazy. I feel fine; I don't care about this stupid thing in my neck.   
  
(Dawn takes out a butcher knife and smiles at her reflection in the knife.) This should work just fine. (She smiles to herself.)  
  
Buffy: I'm trying to save my sister.  
  
Spike: Well you should be trying to save yourself or better yet, me.  
  
Harm: Idiot, I was going to give you another chance. Well Spiky, I'm going to love staking you.   
  
Spike: This was fate. We were meant to be together.  
  
Buffy: We made a mistake one night Spike. Don't confuse that with fate.  
  
Spike: So act like it's a mistake and the worst thing in the entire bloody world, but know this Buffy, you couldn't be more wrong.    
  
Buffy: You, you!  
  
Spike: Me, what? (Buffy kisses Spike passionately.)  
  
**************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 8  
  
(Scene 1: It's the middle of the night. Dawn sits up in her bed. She feels under her pillow and reveals her butcher knife. She walks down the stairs and then down into the basement. She shuffles near Spike's bed. Lifting the knife above her head she begins to descend the knife on the body when Buffy pulls the covers from her face and begins opening her eyes.)  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
Dawn: Buffy? (Dawn drops her knife.) You're not Spike.  
  
Buffy: Neither are you.  
  
Dawn: Where is Spike?  
  
Buffy: He's upstairs. (Buffy pulls the covers closer to herself.) You didn't see him?  
  
Dawn: No. (Dawn looks down.)  
  
Buffy: I heard something. I think you dropped your. (Buffy looks on the ground at the knife.) Butcher knife? Dawn, what's the knife for?  
  
Dawn: I, I don't know. Why am I down here? What am I doing here? !  
  
Buffy: Calm down OK.  
  
Dawn: (Dawn starts crying, she picks up the knife.) What am I doing with this Buffy? (Dawn holds up the knife.)  
  
Buffy: OK, I'll tell you what you're doing; you're giving that to me because honestly it's making me a little nervous. (Dawn passes Buffy the knife.) Good, good. (Buffy puts the knife beside her.) Do you remember at all what you were planning to do?  
  
Dawn: No, what's happening to me?  
  
Buffy: I don't know yet, but I'll find out, OK. (Buffy hugs Dawn.)  
  
Dawn: OK. (Spike is walking down the basement stairs.)  
  
Spike: I found your flavor, which I had to go out for, I might add, but here you go. Double scooped Rocky, (Spike sees Buffy and Dawn hugging.) Whoa, what's the bit doing awake? (Dawn and Buffy let go of each other.)  
  
Buffy: It's going to be OK Dawn.  
  
Dawn: I know. (Dawn wipes her eyes.)  
  
Spike: So who died? (Dawn and Buffy look up at Spike. Spike looks behind him and then back at Dawn and Buffy.) Oh, right, very funny.  
  
(Scene 2: At the Magic Box. Buffy, Willow, Xander and Anya are looking at some books to put a name to the sewer demon.)  
  
Buffy: And that's when it happened. Dawn was standing over me attempting to do God knows what with the largest butcher knife we own.  
  
Willow: Are you sure it wasn't a really big butter knife? I mean those are practically harmless, well unless your butter.  
  
Buffy: I wouldn't be freaking out over a butter knife Will. I'm worried that something is going to happen to her or to us before I can find out where this slime demon is hiding.  
  
Willow: You can't believe that Dawn wanted to hurt you Buffy. She would never.  
  
Buffy: I don't, I just get a little edgy finding a decapitator next to my bed in the mourning.  
  
Xander: As we all, but this still doesn't make sense.  
  
Willow: Actually it does. The demon must have programmed the chip to hurt people or maybe this was more like a sleep walking episode.  
  
Xander: No not that. Wouldn't Spike have known if Buffy was in danger? I mean sharp knife, controlled Dawn, he should have had some idea, but he came back with the Rocky Road absolutely clueless. Even when you were attacked by that vamp Dawn staked he knew something was happening, so why did he draw a blank this time?  
  
Buffy: Good question. Will, answer?  
  
Will: Nothing so far.  
  
Anya: Isn't it obvious?  
  
Xander: Um, no.  
  
Anya: Maybe Buffy wasn't actually in danger. Dawn came to Spike's bedside. She had no intent to hurt Buffy only Spike, in which case would be why he didn't sense anything. Dawn obviously has repressed aggression against Spike, which, no offense, but I can't blame her. He was a bloodsucking maniac.  
  
Buffy: Yes, and revenge demons were perfect little angels.  
  
Anya: No, but we are alive when we're alive and dead when were dead.  
  
Xander: OK, lets retract the claws shall we. Anya, no matter how she puts it, is right Buffy.  
  
Anya: Of course I am. It's the only logical answer.  
  
Willow: This is not good. If Dawn keeps doing this. . . .  
  
Buffy: The next time we go to sleep could be our last. (Buffy looks down.)  
  
Anya: Boy, am I glad Xander and I live on the other side of town. (Anya smiles.) But this is not such a good thing for you guys. (Anya looks at Xander.) Was that insensitive or bad timing?  
  
Xander/Buffy/Willow: Both.  
  
Anya: Oh.  
  
Xander: Zipper lips An. (Anya acts like she's zipping up her lips.) So what are we going to do?  
  
Buffy: The only thing we can do. Identify this creep. Get that chip out of Dawn's head and kill the demon hopefully before he hurts any one of us.  
  
Anya: Well duh. (Everyone looks at Anya.) I think what Xander was asking was what do we do with serial Dawn. Don't get me wrong I've become rather fond of her, but I could do without her chopping me into little bits. Right Xander? Xander?  
  
Xander: Take my silence however you'd like to.  
  
Anya: See he agrees with me. (Anya smiles and looks back down at her book. Willow and Buffy walk over to one of the bookshelves.)  
  
Willow: Did my ears deceive me or was that real?  
  
Buffy: I know, Xander totally doesn't agree with Anya.  
  
Willow: Not that. You defended Spike's bad name to Anya. That's very un- Buffy like. Especially considering less than a week ago you were all anti- Spike yourself. What happened?  
  
Buffy: It's a long story, involves a very persuasive speech though.  
  
Willow: Oh.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, believe it or not he convinced me that denying him and Jade was wrong?  
  
Willow: Jade?  
  
Buffy: Yeah it's a name I'm trying out for baby, is it stupid?  
  
Willow: No, very cool actually, I like it. Jade. (Willow smiles.)  
  
Buffy: Yeah, anyway I figure that I have to trust Spike eventually, so why not now.  
  
(Scene 3: Spike goes to his lair and finds Harmony inside.)  
  
Spike: Harm.  
  
Harm: What are you doing here?  
  
Spike: I live here. Wait that didn't come out right.  
  
Harm: Yeah, well where's your stuff?  
  
Spike: It's, well it's.  
  
Harm: GET OUT SPIKE!  
  
Spike: Did I do something wrong?  
  
Harm: Yes, you did something very, very wrong and stupid I might add. You left me, tab and all, at the Bronze last night. I don't get dumped Spike, because when I get dumped, I get angry, and when I get angry, I get even. (Harmony holds up a stake she had behind her back.)  
  
Spike: What do you think you're doing with that?  
  
Harm: It's called revenge Spiky. One ripped out heart for another.  
  
Spike: I don't want to have to kill you (Spike thinks about what he said.). . .again.  
  
Harm: Ironic because that's the only way to keep yourself living. . . . dead.  
  
Spike: OK, Harm I'll stop the dead dialogue if you will.  
  
Harm: Deal.  
  
Spike: All right then. (It gets quiet.) Aren't you supposed to try to, you know?  
  
Harm: Oh, right I was preparing for the right moment. Which is now, so watch out. (Harmony walks up to Spike. Spike grabs her arm in midair and twists it back causing Harmony to drop the stake. He lets go of her.) Ow, ow. Did you have to twist it back so far?  
  
Spike: What's this whole stake me thing really about Harm, and don't lie because your bloody horrible at it. What are you up to?  
  
Harmony: Nothing. . . . (Spike gives her a look.) That I would tell you about. I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong.  
  
Spike: How about this? You don't stake me or attempt to, although it is worth a good laugh, (Harmony pouts.) and I'll let you borrow the place.  
  
Harmony: No, how about you let me have the place and I'll try not to kill Buffy. (Harmony laughs she turns away from Spike. Spike picks up the stake, grabs Harmony into a headlock and holds the stake over her heart.)  
  
Spike: Touch a hair on her head and you'll be dust.  
  
Harmony: What is wrong with you? You use to try to kill her all the time.  
  
Spike: That was before.  
  
Harmony: Before what? (Spike lets go of Harmony.)  
  
Spike: Before I fell in love with her, that's what.  
  
Harmony: And you think I'm pathetic.  
  
Spike: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Harmony: Don't you see what she's doing to you? You're the joke of the underworld Spiky, the pet vampire to the slayer. They say she has you house broken.  
  
Spike: I'm nobody's pet! (Spike morphs his face into a vampire.) I'm wild.  
  
Harmony: You were pre-Buffy, but now. (Spike slams Harmony against the rock wall. A few rocks crumble off the wall.)  
  
Spike: Now nothing Harm. I'm still wild, got that?  
  
Harmony: Prove it. Help me. (Harmony caresses the side of Spike's face.)  
  
  
  
(Scene 4: Dawn is at the house with Tara. They're in the living room.)  
  
Dawn: Buffy looked so afraid. She thought I was going to stab her, but I would never do that Tara, I love Buffy, but.  
  
Tara: But something is happening that's out of your control and Buffy knows that.  
  
Dawn: It's the weirdest feeling. I get all hot inside like I need something to cool me down and then I black out and I end up in places doing things that I don't understand. I'm so afraid. I thought I was OK, but I'm not.  
  
Tara: Don't worry, they'll figure out a way to stop it. (Tara hugs Dawn. You can see a little sweat on Dawn's forehead.) OK, long hug, that's good. (Dawn hugs Tara tight and mischievously smiles to herself.) Dawn, I can't breathe! Dawn? (Tara starts gasping for air.) DAWN!  
  
(Scene 5: Everyone is still at the Magic Box.)  
  
Willow: Oh, I think I found our demon. Hiploid Mon Callous demon. He is really powerful, Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Then why is he making my little sister do all his dirty work?  
  
Willow: I don't know, but the real question is why he hasn't attempted before. Unless he's been planning something all this time.  
  
Anya: Or maybe he's been waiting.  
  
Buffy: Waiting?  
  
Anya: Sure. From what I've read about your baby Buffy there are going to be a lot of demons waiting for it. Some are going to want to kill it, most likely this Hiploid Mon demon guy. He's using Dawn to get close to your vampire spawn.  
  
Buffy: Well that's never going to happen and her name is Jade. Besides I can't let him use my sister or hurt anyone else I care about. I can't and I won't.  
  
Anya: Easier said then done. (The phone rings, Anya picks it up.)  
  
Xander: Don't worry Buff we'll find this thing.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, but what if we don't find it in time? (Buffy looks down. Anya walks over to them.)  
  
Anya: We all have to go now.  
  
Willow: What is it Anya?  
  
Anya: That was Dawn. Tara is in the hospital.  
  
******************************************************************* 


	9. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 9

Previously In The Seed Of Good & Evil  
  
Buffy: (Buffy passes Spike an ultra sound picture. Spike stares at it.) I got it today.  Apparently what ever is inside of me has a heartbeat, so that's a plus. Congratulations, you're having a, well, I'm not exactly sure.  
  
Anya: I think what Xander was asking was what do we do with serial Dawn?  Don't get me wrong I've become rather fond of her, but I could do without her chopping me into little bits.  
  
Anya: We all have to go now.  
  
Willow: What is it Anya?  
  
Anya: That was Dawn. Tara is in the hospital.  
  
Spike: I'm nobody's pet! (Spike morphs his face into a vampire.) I'm wild.  
  
Harmony: You were pre-Buffy, but now.  
  
Spike: Now nothing Harm. I'm still wild, got that?  
  
Harmony: Prove it. Help me.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 9  
  
(Scene 1: The next mourning. Tara is in her hospital bed. She is talking in her sleep.)  
  
Tara: No, let go of her, NO! Let go. LET GO! (Willow walks over to her and sits next to her in bed.)  
  
Willow: You're OK Tara.  
  
Tara: No  
  
Willow: Tara.  
  
Tara: NO! (Tara sits up and grabs Willow's arm. She begins breathing hard.) They're coming for her, they're coming. The moon? Under the blue moon.  
  
Willow: Tara, honey lay back down OK.  
  
Tara: NO, NO! She's in danger. We all are. (Willow looks down.) Don't let go. (Tara hugs Willow.) Don't ever let go. (Willow has a strange look on her face.)  
  
(Scene 2: Buffy walks into the hospital and meets Anya and Xander.)  
  
Buffy: Any word?  
  
Xander: Wouldn't know, Will hasn't left Tara's bedside.  
  
Anya: But if Tara or Willow were to talk, do you think they would say Dawn had anything to do with this?  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Anya: Oh, just a thought.  
  
Xander: Buffy the opportunity and the means are there. Dawn could have done this to Tara.  
  
Buffy: Or that hiploid Mon whatever could have. We don't know anything and I'm not jumping to conclusions until we do. I'm going to get Will some coffee or something, do you guys want anything?  
  
Anya: A little less denial would be good.  
  
Xander: Anya I think she meant something in liquid or fatty food form.  
  
Anya: Oh, well in that case a water and an apple danish would be great thanks.  
  
(Scene 3: Spike is asleep. He abruptly opens his eyes to find Harmony stroking his hand.)  
  
Spike: Hey, hey. (Spike pulls his hand and away from her.) No, NO! Tell me we didn't.  
  
Harmony: Oh please, you wish.  
  
Spike: What am I. . . (He tries to sit up.) Ahhh my head. (Spike grabs the back of his head.) What in bloody hell did you do to me? (The Hiploid demon comes and stands over him.)  
  
Hiploid demon: She did nothing.  
  
Spike: Hey, you. Aren't you missing one large chunk of wood through you, mate?  
  
Harmony: Thanks to me.  
  
Spike: You're helping this thing?  
  
Harmony: His name is Hippy, and yes I am helping him and now we have helped you.  
  
Spike: What are you talking about?  
  
Harmony: We've discombobulated your thing of a jig.  
  
Spike: Come again?  
  
Hiploid demon: Your chip, I deactivated it. You are now as dangerous as you ever have been. (Spike sits up.)  
  
Spike: I can feed?  
  
Hiploid demon: Feed, kill and destroy, but there is a price for your good fortune.  
  
Spike: What do you want me to do?  
  
Hiploid demon: I want you to give in to all your desires. Kill Spike. Kill them all.  
  
(Scene 4: Willow comes out of Tara's room and walks over to Anya and Xander. Xander and Willow hug. Willow and Anya look at each other to hug but instead they back away.)  
  
Xander: So how is she?  
  
Willow: I don't know? She woke up briefly. It was so strange. She spoke in fragments. She said something was coming after someone under the moon.  
  
Xander: Someone as in Buffy?  
  
Willow: Most likely.  
  
Anya: But attacking Buffy under the moon, why is that so special? The moon is always there. Does this mean they could attack her anytime, anyplace, anywhere or did her ramblings say something more specific?  
  
Willow: They did actually. The blue moon.  
  
Xander: That's special.  
  
Willow: Right, we have to tell Buffy.  
  
Anya: Oh well she should be here soon with your coffee, my danish and water and her myriad amount of denial.  
  
(Scene 5: Buffy opens the door to come out of the cafeteria and bumps into a young doctor. She spills a coffee on him.)  
  
Buffy: Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. (Buffy takes a napkin and starts wiping his chest.) I wasn't paying attention. (The doctor puts his hand over Buffy's and takes the napkin; Buffy retrieves her hand putting it on her stomach.) I'm sorry.  
  
Derek: It's all right I'll live.  
  
Buffy: Can I do something, I feel so bad. You have that huge stain on you now.  
  
Derek: Trust me I've walked around with worst on my jacket.  
  
Buffy: I'm disgusted and pleased at the same moment, you're good.  
  
Derek: (Derek smiles) Are you all right?  
  
Buffy: I'm fine. (Buffy looks on his nametag.) Dr. Kyle  
  
Derek: Please call me Derek. (Buffy begins stroking her stomach.) Your boyfriend is probably going to want another coffee huh?  
  
Buffy: Boyfriend, no I don't have a boyfriend.  
  
Derek: Your baby's father, he's not around?  
  
Buffy: He's, he's dead.  
  
Derek: Dead, now I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: That makes two of us.  
  
Derek: I really didn't mean to pry.  
  
Buffy: It's all right. Anyway I'm just here with friends. Support, you know.  
  
Derek: Oh. Well it was a pleasure bumping into you. . . .  
  
Buffy: Buffy, Buffy Summers.  
  
Derek: Buffy and hopefully next time it won't be so literal. (Buffy grimaces.) Whoa was the joke that bad?  
  
Buffy: There's something wrong?  
  
Derek: Is it the baby? (Buffy shakes her head.) Don't worry. I can help you. (Buffy takes Derek's hand and he leads her over to one of the hospital rooms.)  
  
(Scene 6: Spike is getting dressed. Harmony is watching him.)  
  
Harmony: Where do you think your going?  
  
Spike: I'm going to find Buffy.  
  
Harmony: In daylight?  
  
Spike: I'll manage.  
  
Harmony: Did what Hippy and I told you completely go over your head or are you just this unexcited about being a real vampire again? (Spike puts his jacket over his head and walks to the door.)  
  
Spike: If anyone ask, you know nothing, and I still have a working chip in my head.  
  
Harmony: But Spike.  
  
Spike: But nothing. No one can know about this, no one. (Spike leaves the lair.)  
  
(Scene 7: Buffy is lying in a hospital bed getting an ultra sound done. She and Derek are staring at the screen at the baby.)  
  
Derek: How are the pains?  
  
Buffy: Gone, pretty much.  
  
Derek: Good. Hmmm (Derek looks closely at the screen. Buffy sits up a little.) That's strange.  
  
Buffy: Horns? (Derek looks at Buffy.) Nets. Hornets. I hate hornets. Not quite bees not quite dragon flies. What are their purposes any way? I mean really they're useless insect that sting. Bad hornets, down with all hornets, that's what I say.  
  
Derek: If you get off the hornets I'll act like that conversation never started.  
  
Buffy: What conversation? (Derek smiles. Suddenly the room gets quiet and the baby's heartbeat goes away.)  
  
Derek: What the heck. What happened? (Derek starts hitting the side of the monitor.) Stupid, old machinery.  
  
Buffy: This might be a stupid question, but what did the machine do to you?  
  
Derek: Don't you hear that?  
  
Buffy: I don't hear anything.  
  
Derek: That's just it. Your baby's heartbeat I think it stopped. I have to find another doctor right now. (Derek goes out in the hallway. Buffy looks at the screen and sees the baby move. She has a scared look on her face.) ************************************************************ 


	10. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 10

Previously In The Seed Of Good & Evil  
  
Anya:  From what I've read about your baby Buffy there are going to be a lot of demons waiting for it.   
  
Tara:  NO! They're coming for her, they're coming.  The moon? Under the blue moon.  
  
Buffy: And that's when it happened.  Dawn was standing over me attempting to do God knows what with the largest butcher knife we own.  
  
Anya: Dawn came to Spike's bedside.  She had no intent to hurt Buffy only Spike.  
  
Tara: (Dawn hugs Tara tight and mischievously smiles to herself.) Dawn, I can't breathe! Dawn?  
  
Harmony: We've discombobulated your thing of a jig.  
  
Spike: Come again?  
  
Hiploid demon: Your chip, I deactivated it. You are now as dangerous as you ever have been. (Spike sits up.)  
  
Spike: I can feed?  
  
Hiploid demon: Feed, kill and destroy  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 10  
  
(Scene 1: Later that day. Derek and Dr. Woodrow are discussing Buffy's condition with each other. Buffy is lying in the hospital bed.)  
  
Derek: So you think that's what we're dealing with?  
  
Dr. Woodrow: Obviously yes.  
  
Buffy: Hey, hello. (They turn to Buffy.) The subject of the secret chatter would really like to know what you're saying about her.  
  
Derek: We were just discussing possibilities.  
  
Dr. Woodrow: Yes your child makes a very interesting specimen.  
  
Buffy: Specimen? Yeah I don't think so. (Buffy tries to get out of the bed.) I have to go home, we have to go home.  
  
Derek: Neither of you are going anywhere. (Derek walks up to Buffy.) Your baby's heartbeat stopped.  
  
Buffy: But it's back to normal, that's what you said.  
  
Derek: We have to find out what happened before we can release you.  
  
Dr. Woodrow: He's right. (Dr. Woodrow's beeper begins to beep.) I have an emergency, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Dr. Kyle, make sure Miss Summers gets plenty of rest, IN THE HOSPITAL. (Buffy looks down.)  
  
Derek: Yes sir. (Dr. Woodrow leaves.)  
  
Buffy: You all think there's something horribly wrong with my baby?  
  
Derek: I wouldn't call it horrible. What happened today was miraculous. We've never seen anything like it.  
  
Buffy: You're doctors, the thought that you've never seen someone revived is, no offense, but a little scary.  
  
Derek: Your baby's heart stopped, but she still appeared a live.  
  
Buffy: She died and then she came back.  
  
Derek: No, your baby couldn't have died and came back that's impossible. (Buffy looks up a Derek.) But there is no denying that you're having a very special child.  
  
Buffy: Tell me about it.  
  
Derek: I need to go confer with some other specialist, a.k.a boring doctor stuff. Your friends are waiting outside. Would you like me to let them in for a few minutes?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, thanks.  
  
Derek: All right. (Derek goes outside the door motioning Willow, Anya and Xander inside. They all come inside and Derek leaves.)  
  
Willow: Buffy. (Willow walks over to Buffy's bedside.) I was so worried about you. Dr. Kyle said something about the baby's heartbeat.  
  
Buffy: Well more like the lack there of.  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Buffy: Her heart stopped, but she was still moving.  
  
Xander: So I guess we can officially cross human off our list of possible species of the baby.  
  
Anya: Then what is it?  
  
Buffy: Don't know, but the doctors saw what happened and now they want to use her like a lab rat. He called her a specimen.  
  
Willow: Who, who called Jade a specimen? I'm, I'm going to walk right up to him and give him the most malevolence glare he's ever seen.  
  
Anya: Oh, yes that should do a great deal of good.  
  
Buffy: Thanks Will, but I did the glare thing and I think he's immune to it. Get Dawn we have to get out of here.  
  
Willow: Dawnie's with Spike at home.  
  
Buffy: What? No. (Buffy sits up, she swings her legs out of bed.)  
  
Willow: What's wrong?  
  
Buffy: What if Dawn has one of those episodes and decides Spike would make a really nice pincushion? He's powerless against her, we have to get home, now.  
  
(Scene 2: Spike is in the basement. He hears a loud thumping noise.)  
  
Spike: What in bloody. . . (There's another loud sound. Dust falls from the basement ceiling.) Dawn? (He walks up the basement stairs.) Oh I get it. A little game of hide from Spike. Gotta warn you bit I've spent a hundred years playing this game. Dawn? (Spike walks into the living room and then into the kitchen.) Ok this is getting a little. . . (Spike freezes. He looks down at his stomach and finds a knife protruding from him.)  
  
Dawn: Looking for me? (Dawn pulls the knife out and Spike falls to the ground. He turns to Dawn holding his wound. He looks up at Dawn.)  
  
Spike: What in bloody hell are you trying to do, dust me?  
  
Dawn: You're coming between him and the child, you must be eliminated. (Dawn goes to stab Spike again, but he grabs her arm. Dawn struggles to stake Spike.) Why don't you stop while you're still dead, you know you can hurt me.  
  
(Spike hears his conversation with the demon in his head.)  
  
Spike: I can feed?  
  
Hiploid demon: Feed, kill and destroy. I want you to give in to all your desires. Kill Spike. Kill them all.  
  
(Spike looks up a Dawn.)  
  
Spike: That's where your wrong honey. (Spike flips Dawn on her back. Slamming her against the floor. He gets on top of her and morphs to his vampire veneer.) I can kill you here and now. (Dawn has a scared look on her face. Spike goes to bite Dawn.)  
  
Dawn: Ahh, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
(Scene 3: Derek looks around and then walks into one of the doctor's office with Buffy's folder in hand. He closes the door.)  
  
Dr. Webb: This better be important Kyle.  
  
Derek: It's what we've been waiting for sir. We found her. The savior of all that is good.  
  
Dr. Webb: Really. (Dr. Webb stands up and walks over to Derek.) All that is good you say?  
  
Derek: Yes.  
  
Dr. Webb: I don't like this Kyle. What about all the evil? Should we just let them perish?  
  
Derek: What? (Dr. Webb cracks Derek's neck and Derek falls to the floor. Dr. Webb feels the back of his neck stringing apart. His eyes turn yellow like the hiploid demons.)  
  
Hiploid demon: I really hate these human suits. (He peels off Dr. Webb's skin and picks the folder up from Derek's corpse.) My child, it's time to meet daddy.  
  
(Scene 4: Xander is walking by a cart in the hospital and steals a doctor's uniform. He passes it to Willow and Willow gives it to Buffy.)  
  
Buffy: This should work. (Buffy's in the bathroom changing her clothes. She comes out.) Is everything set?  
  
Willow: Set and ready.  
  
Buffy: Then follow my lead. (Buffy puts her face mask on then walks out of her room into the hospital hall wheeling an empty wheel chair. She bumps into Derek, whose body has been possessed by the hiploid demon. She stops. She's waiting for him to notice who she is.)  
  
Derek: You. Watch where you're going. (Derek bumps into her and walks away. She takes a deep sigh of relief and continues walking out of the hospital.)  
  
(Scene 5: Spike is going to bite Dawn.)  
  
Dawn: Ahhh. Ahhhhhh! (Dawn looks up at Spike.) Spike? What are you doing?  
  
Spike: Bit? (Spike looks down at Dawn.) OW! (Spike grabs his gash and rolls to the ground. His face morphs back.)  
  
Dawn: Spike. (Dawn kneels beside him.) You're hurt. (Dawn looks at her hand and drops the knife.) I stabbed you. (Dawn looks at the blood on her hands. Her eyes began to water.)  
  
Spike: Help me, please. (Dawn looks down at Spike.) Please. (Buffy, Xander, Anya and Willow walk in the front door.)  
  
Buffy: Dawn? Dawn? (Buffy walks into the kitchen. Willow, Xander and Anya are standing behind her. Dawn looks up at Buffy.)  
  
Dawn: I didn't mean to Buffy, I. (Dawn lifts her hand towards Buffy.) You believe me, right? (Buffy looks down at Spike in shock.) Right? 


	11. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 11

Previously In The Seed Of Good & Evil  
  
Derek: Don't you hear that?  
  
Buffy: I don't hear anything.  
  
Derek: That's just it.  Your baby's heartbeat I think it stopped.   
  
Xander: So I guess we can officially cross human off our list of possible species of the baby.  
  
Derek: It's what we've been waiting for sir.  We found her.  The savior of all that is good.  
  
(Dr. Webb cracks Derek's neck and Derek falls to the floor. Dr. Webb feels the back of his neck stringing apart. His eyes turn yellow like the hiploid demons.)  
  
Hiploid demon: I really hate these human suits.  
  
Buffy: What if Dawn has one of those episodes and decides Spike would make a really nice pincushion?  
  
Spike: Dawn? (Spike walks into the living room and then into the kitchen.) Ok this is getting a little. . . (Spike freezes. He looks down at his stomach and finds a knife protruding from him.)  
  
Dawn: Looking for me? (Dawn pulls the knife out and Spike falls to the ground.)  
  
Spike: Help me, please. (Dawn looks down at Spike.) Please. (Buffy walks into the kitchen.  Willow, Xander and Anya are standing behind her.)  
  
Dawn: I didn't mean to Buffy, I. (Dawn lifts her hand towards Buffy.) You believe me, right? (Buffy looks down at Spike in shock.) Right?           
  
Seed of Good & Evil Chapter 11  
  
(Scene 1: Dawn looks up at Buffy. Everyone looks down in shock.)  
  
Dawn: Buffy, I don't know what happened. (Buffy silently walks over and kneels next to Spike.)  
  
Buffy: Spike. (Buffy turns to Xander, Anya and Willow.) We need bandages, now. (Anya leaves the room.) Xander I need your help we have to get him to bed.  
  
Xander: Right. (Xander kneels next to Spike. Both Buffy and Xander put one of his arms around their necks to help him get up.)  
  
Spike: Ahh, ow. (They take Spike downstairs. Dawn is still kneeling. She looks at the puddle of blood where Spike was.)  
  
Dawn: I did this. (Dawn's eyes water. Willow walks over to her. She puts her arm around Dawn's waist.)  
  
Willow: Come on, let's get you cleaned up. (Dawn looks at Willow. Willow smiles.)  
  
(Scene 2: Dawn is in her room. She's looking down at the blood on her hands. Tears are streaming down her cheek. Willow comes in with a washcloth. She sits next to the motionless Dawn. Willow wipes her face.)  
  
Willow: There we go, that's a little better. Dawn, what happen to your forehead, you have a bruise? (Willow goes to touch it and Dawn turns her face away from Willow.)  
  
Dawn: He has a stab wound. She's never going to forgive me.  
  
Willow: That's not true.  
  
Dawn: She looked at me like she wanted to scream her head off.  
  
Willow: But she didn't.  
  
Dawn: That makes it even worst. She was so upset and completely repulsed by me that she was speechless. There wasn't a bad enough word in her vocabulary to describe how upset she was.  
  
Willow: Dawn.  
  
Dawn: No, I don't deserve your sympathy and I don't deserve her forgiveness. You should have locked me up when you had the chance.  
  
Willow: We would never do that? Dawn this is not you, the blood on your hands has nothing to do with who you are. It's that demon he's controlling you. Dawn, you are good and kind and Buffy knows that. She loves you we all do. (Dawn turns to Willow.)  
  
Dawn: Will. (Dawn goes to hug Willow and Willow jumps a little.) You jumped.  
  
Willow: No, I was just a little startled.  
  
Dawn: You're afraid of me.  
  
Willow: No Dawn I just thought. (Dawn gets up and runs out the room.) Dawn! (Willow gets up and follows her. Dawn locks the bathroom door. Willow knocks on the door.) Dawn. (Willow lays her forehead against the door.) I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  
  
(Scene 3: Buffy is sitting in the basement. She moves her chair next to Spike's bed to watch over him. Buffy looks over at his hand and puts her own on top of his. She closes her eyes and he opens his and looks over at her.)  
  
Spike: You're tired. (She opens her eyes.)  
  
Buffy: No, I was just blinking, for an extended amount of time. Yeah I guess I'm a little tired.  
  
Spike: You should sleep.  
  
Buffy: No, I'm not leaving you by yourself.  
  
Spike: Fine, as long as you don't fall asleep. You snore like a banshee.  
  
Buffy: I do not.  
  
Spike: Do too, and I should know. I watch you like you were watching me. When I'm really bored I count the snorts. (Buffy smiles. Spike begins to laugh a little but cringes in pain. He holds her hand tighter.) Pain, it's so much better when it's not your own, or is it?  
  
Buffy: No, pain tends to sucks at ever point of view. Especially when it's not your own. (Buffy looks down.)  
  
Spike: She changed Buffy, blink of an eye. Lean mean Dawnie killing machine. Threw me for a loop is what she did. Didn't really see it coming. It's like she was programmed to kill.  
  
Buffy: The hiploid demon. He wants me dead so he's targeting the people I love. I'd act all surprised but let's face it, the storyline might modify but the plot is pretty tedious if you ask me.  
  
Spike: No.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: They don't want you Buffy. They want our spawn. Jade will be a warrior for evil, but a savior of good. They know that. They also know that the side she fights on all depends on who trains her first. Good or evil.  
  
Buffy: (Buffy looks over at Spike.) They? That's plural isn't it? Great, just great.  
  
(Scene 4: Tara is in her wheel chair in the hospital hallway. Harmony walks pass her. Tara gets a suspicious look on her face. She rolls herself down the hallway slowly stopping at the corner. She listens to Harmony's conversation.)  
  
Harmony: (Harmony bumps into Derek.) Oh, excuse me.  
  
Derek: Harmony, it is I.  
  
Harmony: Hippy?  
  
Derek: How do you like the new suit?  
  
Harmony: It looks good on you. Very professional and very human, I love it. So where is she?  
  
Derek: The slayer has escaped.  
  
Harmony: Argh, Buffy and Spike get on my nerves. When are you going to kill them?  
  
Derek: Patience, very soon my darling, very soon. (Tara rolls her wheelchair back and bumps someone.)  
  
Tara: Ahhhh.  
  
doctor: Do you need help?  
  
Tara: No, I'm fine, I'm fine. (Tara rolls away. Harmony and Derek walk around the corner.)  
  
Derek: Is someone hurt?  
  
doctor: No, excuse me Dr. Kyle. (The doctor walks away. Harmony watches him walk away.)  
  
Harmony: Mmm, he would have made a nice snack. Why didn't you do that thing, take his body? I'd take his blood.  
  
Derek: I need this body for a little while longer.  
  
Harmony: For what?  
  
Derek: Does the maxim a wolf in sheep's wool mean anything to you? (Harmony looks confused.) The slayer has trust in this doctor, so I shall use his skin as a disgu. . . a mask.  
  
Harmony: Oh, duh.  
  
(Scene 4: Xander and Anya are sitting on the couch.)  
  
Anya: When Xander? Really how are we?  
  
Xander: Please An, a couple more months.  
  
Anya: I'm beginning to think there will never be a wedding. I hate that thought Xander.  
  
Xander: I do too.  
  
Anya: First Buffy gets herself pregnant, which is fine there is always elastic, but now serial Dawn. Soon we'll have to postpone our postponed wedding. Unless.  
  
Xander: Unless what?  
  
Anya: I know a demon. He has plenty of extra stand-up roller chairs with straight jackets attached? I could acquire one at a fairly decent price. They're half off after the holidays.  
  
Xander: Oh, wait no, no Anya no straight jackets all right and who is this guy Hannibal Lector? We just have to wait until things settle down.  
  
Anya: Which will most likely be never and I don't think that's fair to me. Just because serial Dawn. . . (Willow walks into the living room.)  
  
Willow: You know what's not fair. Dawn hurting people she cares about.  
  
Anya: Amen to that.  
  
Willow: She's doing things she has absolutely no control over. Her body is not her own. The only connection she has to her emotions while she's serial Dawn as you so politely put it, is the burden of guilt after the fact. She's being blamed and called names by the people who claim to love her the most, that's unfair.  
  
Anya: I did not mean serial Dawn in the context that you put it in. (They look at Anya.) Ok maybe I did but it sounded so mean and it's not like I don't care about Dawn because I do, but.  
  
Willow: I know. I know this is hard. It's hard on all of us. Tara is in the hospital and Spike has a hole through him, but the best thing we can do right now is definitely not complain. Buffy needs us, all of us and we need her. We have to stay strong and united. (Buffy walks into the living room with boxes, she drops them on the ground.)  
  
Buffy: Will, pack your things. You're moving out.  
  
Anya: Well there goes our united front. So who's up for popcorn?  
  
Willow: You're evicting me?  
  
Buffy: I'm protecting you. You have to get as far away from this as you possibly can. As far away from this house, and. (Dawn is walking down the stairs.)  
  
Dawn: And from me. (They all turn to Dawn.) Just say it Buffy. You're afraid that I'll hurt Willow. (Buffy walks over to the steps near Dawn.)  
  
Buffy: Dawn, go back up stairs.  
  
Dawn: No, this is ending tonight. (Dawn takes a knife from behind her back.) Because I know exactly what I have to do.  
  
Buffy: No Dawn, no! Put the knife down. (Dawn lifts the knife up and stabs the back of her neck with it. She drops the knife and faints into Buffy's arms.) Dawn, NO! (Willow, Xander and Anya run over.)  
  
Willow: Oh, my gosh. (Anya looks on the ground and picks up the knife.)  
  
Buffy: Why didn't I stop her?  
  
Willow: This is not your fault.  
  
Anya: Um, excuse me.  
  
Buffy: Dawn, Dawn can you hear me?  
  
Xander: What should we do?  
  
Anya: You all should shut up and listen to me. (They get quiet and turn to Anya.) Thank you. She didn't stab herself out of insanity. (Anya lifts up the knife. A bent piece of metal is on the tip.) In fact I think it's the sanest act yet. ****************************************************************** 


	12. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 12-Part ...

Previously In the Seed Of Good & Evil  
  
Spike: I love you Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Who says those words never get old?  
  
Spike: For a long time that fact was nothing but an empty threat to you.  
  
Buffy: And what makes you think that's changed?  
  
Spike: If anyone ask, you know nothing, and I still have a working chip in my head.  
  
Harmony: But Spike.  
  
Spike: But nothing. No one can know about this, no one.  
  
Buffy: (Buffy looks at Dawn's neck and sees a blinking red light under her skin.) Red, blinking, light, thing?  
  
Buffy: No Dawn, no! Put the knife down. (Dawn lifts the knife up and stabs the back of her neck with it.)  
  
Anya: She didn't stab herself out of insanity. (Anya lifts up the knife. A bent piece of metal is on the tip.)  In fact I think it's the sanest act yet.  
  
Tara:  NO! They're coming for her, they're coming. She's in danger.  We all are. (Tara gets a suspicious look on her face. She listens to Harmony's conversation.)  
  
Harmony: Argh, Buffy and Spike get on my nerves.  When are you going to kill them?  
  
Derek: Patience, very soon my darling, very soon.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 12 Part 1  
  
(Scene 1: The next mourning. Buffy walks out of Dawn's room and shuts the door. Spike is waiting outside of the door.)  
  
Buffy: She's out like a light, or I guess more like a blown out light. I never did understand that analogy. (Spike strokes Buffy's cheek, she closes her eyes.)  
  
Spike: You look miserable.  
  
Buffy: Thanks Spike, that's just what I wanted to hear after staying awake twenty-four hours straight. You've made my night.  
  
Spike: It's mourning.  
  
Buffy: Whatever. (Buffy walks into her room, Spike follows her.)  
  
Spike: Why don't you make use of your pillow and I'll look over the bit for you?  
  
Buffy: I don't know I mean what if something happens and (Buffy's yawns.) and, and. What was I saying?  
  
Spike: Something about sleep. (Buffy lays down.)  
  
Buffy: Yeah, but I'm just going to close my eyes. I'm not asleep.  
  
Spike: Of course, because that would be the bloody end wouldn't it?  
  
Buffy: Very funny. Spike's making with the funny this late at night, mourning. If you need me I'll be up. (Buffy closes her eyes.) Just come and knock on my door. I'll be waiting for you. Three's company.  
  
Spike: (Spike looks a little confuse. He holds his injury and slowly walks to the door. He turns around.) Buffy, I. (Buffy makes a snorting sound and turns around in her bed. Spike walks over to her. He pulls the cover over her and kneels by her bed and whispers to her.) I love you, both of you. (He looks at her.)  
  
Buffy: I love you too. (Spike stands up; he's a little surprised. She turns over. He looks down and then walks out of the room.)  
  
(Scene 2: Derek walks into the Magic Box. Anya greets him.)  
  
Anya: Hello. Welcome to the Magic Box. May I help you? You, I know you.  
  
Derek: We've meet?  
  
Anya: Informally yes. You're a doctor. Pardon my bluntness it's a characteristic trait or flaw, but what are you doing here? Not that I don't want and, or need your money because I do, but.  
  
Derek: I have a friend into black magic. He's curiosity is blooming for the art.  
  
Anya: Well then you're not lost or searching for Buffy.  
  
Derek: You know where I can find her?  
  
Anya: Oh yeah. She could really use you right now. Her sister needs medical doodly dattling.  
  
Derek: Which is what I specialize in.  
  
Anya: Right.  
  
Derek: You will take me to her?  
  
Anya: Sure as soon as I get off, she going to be really happy to see you. (Derek smiles.) So can you buy something now or (Anya pauses.) now?  
  
(Scene 3: Willow walks out of the house and puts a box in Buffy's car when a cab drives up. Tara gets out with a small suitcase. Willow walks up to her.)  
  
Willow: Tara?  
  
Tara: Willow, where's Buffy?  
  
Willow: Inside, what's wrong?  
  
Tara: Everything.  
  
(Scene 4: Later that night. Buffy is sitting on the couch with Tara. Spike is standing. Xander walks back from the kitchen and sits down.)  
  
Tara: I over heard Harmony talking. (Tara looks over at Spike, Spike looks a little nervous.) She was talking to some guy I guess. I didn't get a good look at him. All I know is that she's after you. She has a plan and everything.  
  
Xander: (Xander starts laughing.) We are referring to the Harmony that couldn't plan her way out of a cardboard box, right?  
  
Tara: Yes, but just because we can underestimate her doesn't mean we should underestimate her allies.  
  
Spike: Well then I say we find them and we kill them.  
  
Tara: It's not that simple.  
  
Buffy: Yeah and what are you going to do, limp around them to death? If they're planning something we have to plan something to counteract it. We have to expect the unexpected and stay one move ahead. (The doorbell rings. Spike opens the door.)  
  
Derek: I'm here to see Buffy.  
  
Spike: Really. (Spike slams the door.) Well then. (He walks back into the living room.)  
  
************************************************** 


	13. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 12-Part ...

The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 12 Pt. 2  
  
(Scene 1: Spike walks back into the living room.)  
  
Buffy: Who was it?  
  
Spike: No one. (Anya walks in.)  
  
Anya: You are very, very rude.  
  
Spike: Said the pot to the kettle.  
  
Buffy: You slammed the door on Anya? (Derek walks in.)  
  
Spike: No, I slammed the door on him. (Buffy stands up.)  
  
Buffy: Derek.  
  
Derek: Buffy, I was worried about you (Spike rolls his eyes.) and this very nice friend of yours showed me where to find you. She also hinted that your sister needed medical assistance so I brought my medical bag.  
  
Anya: I did a good deed. You can all praise me now. (Buffy walks up to Derek.)  
  
Buffy: Thank you Anya and thank you Derek. I'll show you where she is. (Buffy and Derek walk up stairs. Spike watches them.)  
  
Spike: Something isn't right about him.  
  
Xander: Could it perhaps be his pulse?  
  
Spike: Could be, but I don't think that's it.  
  
Tara: I know what Spike means.  
  
Anya: Well you're all wrong. He's a perfectly nice guy. Extremely attractive. There's something about him that just draws me in.  
  
Xander: I'm sitting right here.  
  
Anya: I know, but it's true. Something about his eyes.  
  
Xander: OK we're going home before you can spend any more time with the good doctor. Anyway I promised Willow I'd help her move her stuff in our extra room.  
  
Anya: Which reminds me. Tell Dawn to get un-homicidal as soon as possible.  
  
Xander: OK, lets go. (Xander and Anya leave. Tara gets up and walks into the kitchen. Spike sits down and starts taping his thigh.)  
  
Spike: Something's not right, Buffy, but don't worry, big bad can fix that.  
  
(Scene 2: Tara is in the kitchen, she's looking in the refrigerator when someone suddenly grabs her from behind. They put a rag over her mouth and she slowly passes out. Then they began taking her out of the house.)  
  
(Scene 3: Buffy is sitting in front of Dawn holding her hand while Derek is stitching her laceration.)  
  
Dawn: Buffy I didn't mean to do. ..  
  
Buffy: I know it's all right.  
  
Dawn: But the. . .  
  
Buffy: The glass that cut you. It's all right really. It was mistake. (Buffy gives Dawn a look and Dawn gets quiet.)  
  
Derek: OK almost done. (Derek rubs something on Dawn's stitches and then puts a bandages on her.) There we go.  
  
Buffy: Thank you Derek.  
  
Dawn: (Dawn turns to Derek.) Thank you.  
  
Derek: My pleasure. (When Derek smiles, Dawn gives him a weird look and then looks down.)  
  
Buffy: Can I have a few moments alone with my sister, Derek? I'll meet you downstairs.  
  
Derek: Sure. (Derek walks out.)  
  
Dawn: (Dawn turns to Buffy.) It was the only way Buffy. Seeing what I did to Spike and Tara, I had to do something.  
  
Buffy: I know, but next time can you give me a heads up before you sever yourself? You scared the hee bee gee bees out of me.  
  
Dawn: I think whatever I did worked. I haven't had anymore black outs and no one else is hurt.  
  
Buffy: Always a good sign. I'm proud of you Dawn. (Dawn smiles and they hug.)  
  
Dawn: How is Spike doing?  
  
Buffy: He's dead, but he was dead before you stabbed him so he's fine. Now that you mention it I should probably get downstairs before Spike does something well, Spike like to Derek.  
  
Dawn: Derek's nice, but I have this weird feeling about him.  
  
Buffy: He's safe and he helped you. That's all that matters.  
  
(Scene 4: Derek walks outside to the back porch. Spike is sitting down smoking a cigarette. He stands up and flings his cigarette on the ground.)  
  
Spike: Derek right? (Spike begins to crack his knuckles.)  
  
Derek: Right. (Spike puts his hands around Derek's neck.)  
  
Spike: No, I don't think so. (Derek struggles to breathe.) You might pull the wool over to ladies' eyes, but I know your not who you say you are. Now either you tell me who you are or better yet what in bloody hell you are or your as good as dead.  
  
Derek: I doubt that. (Derek's eyes turn yellow.)  
  
Spike: You! (Derek punches Spike. Spike goes to punch him, but Derek grabs his fist.)  
  
Derek: Not even you can protect her. No one can. (Derek throws Spike against one of the trees to the ground and then goes back inside and locks the door. Spike is left unconscious.)  
  
(Scene 5: Buffy walks down the stairs. She looks around.)  
  
Buffy: Xander? Tara? Spike? (Buffy jumps a little when she sees Derek sitting on the couch. He stands up when he sees Buffy.)  
  
Derek: Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Derek, where's everyone?  
  
Derek: They left. (Derek walks over to Buffy and circles her. Buffy gets a little suspicious.)  
  
Buffy: Really, well I have money so I can try to pay you for what you did for my sister.  
  
Derek: (Derek gets behind her and whispers in her ear.) I don't want your money.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Derek: She will do just fine. (Derek grabs Buffy. He puts his arm around her neck and one of his hands on her stomach.) There's no fighting her destiny slayer so don't try.  
  
Buffy: Sorry. (Buffy elbows him in the face to get out of the headlock and then knees him.) No can do! (She runs to the door and the doorbell rings. She opens the door and Harmony is standing there holding a tied up Tara. Harmony is about to bite Tara.)  
  
Harmony: Hey Buff can I come in?  
  
Buffy: Harmony let Tara. . . (Derek injects her in the neck and Buffy falls into his arms.)  
  
Derek: I told her not to fight it. (Harmony smiles.) Slayers, they never listen.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
I know, I know you can't believe I left you there, but don't worry. You won't be there for long. I've already been planning the next two chapters. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Mickey ( 


	14. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 13

***************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 13  
  
(Scene 1: The hiploid demon is out of Derek's body. He along with several other demons are in a warehouse.)  
  
Hiploid demon: They rule undeniably. The humans are diminutive and weak in strength, yet we lurk in dark corners, while they weep the benefits in life that they hardly deserve. This fact has pushed me to a truth. When the apocalypse arises, evil will be the survivor, the sole survivor. I have a guarantee on that.  
  
demon 2: We've heard this before. Time after time evil arises in Sunnydale and falls to the hands of humans.  
  
demon 3: The slayer. First she vanquishes the master and then murders Glorificous, a God of powers beyond our fathom. We are mere demons. She will kill us for sport.  
  
Hiploid demon: The slayer is no longer a problem. I have taken care of her.  
  
(Scene 2: Buffy is being rolled in on a stretcher. Her clothes are damp and muddy. She can't really hear anything, but the sound of her heartbeat and her breathing. The doctors' voices are lingering in the background. Everything's going in slow motion.)  
  
Doctor: Buffy, Buffy can you here me? (Buffy blinks and sees Derek's face. She looks up at the doctor.) Miss Summers stay with me. Come on. (She blinks again and hears the sound of a baby crying. Memories start flashing through Buffy's head.)  
  
Buffy: Are you scared?  
  
Spike: I wonder if we'll be enough to protect whatever is inside of you.  
  
Willow: We're looking into this and we think this child might have been prophesized.  
  
Buffy: You, you!  
  
Spike: Me, what? (Buffy kisses Spike passionately.)  
  
Spike: That's not just a child.  It's destiny, yours, mines, and the fate of the worlds.  
  
Harmony: Game over Buff and this time, I win. (The doctors' voices fade in. Buffy squints her eyes due to the light. All she can make out are hovering shadows.)  
  
doctor: She's back. Her breathing has stabilized.  
  
doctor 2: You're going to be OK Buffy, you're going to be OK. (Buffy's eyes close.)  
  
(Scene 3: Xander, Anya and Dawn are waiting outside of Buffy's hospital room. Tara and Willow meet them.)  
  
Willow: How is she?  
  
Dawn: We don't know yet.  
  
Xander: Tara, are you all right?  
  
Tara: I'm OK. (Tara rubs her neck.) Lucky for me I was just a quick snack.  
  
Xander: Luck on a Hell mouth, you gotta love it. So, has anyone heard from Spike?  
  
Willow: Not since the night Buffy was, well, you know.  
  
Dawn: He hasn't come home yet either. I think this whole thing is hitting him pretty hard.  
  
Xander: You know what, it should.  
  
Willow: Xander.  
  
Xander: He was supposed to be her mighty protector, remember? All the good he did.  
  
Willow: It's not his fault. I remember meeting Derek before. None of us could have known he was dangerous. He seemed so, I don't know. . .  
  
Anya: (Anya is reading a magazine.) Incredibly sexy. (Everyone looks at Anya.)  
  
Willow: Normal was actually the word I was looking for.  
  
Anya: Oh, right, well I guess he was that too. (Everyone looks at Anya. She holds up the magazine.) Look it's lip-gloss. It's shiny and not me.  
  
Dawn: (Dawn looks over at Buffy's room.) Why won't anyone tell us what happened or what's happening?  
  
Tara: They will Dawnie, they will. (A policeman walks over to them.)  
  
Police man: Are you all friends of the deceased? (They look at each other.) Derek Kyle, are you any kin to him?  
  
Willow: No, we're friends of Buffy Summers. She was also in the car accident.  
  
Police man: Right. May I ask a few questions?  
  
Willow: Sure.  
  
Police man: Derek Kyle, what was his relationship to Miss Summers?  
  
Willow: I guess he's a friend or he was a friend.  
  
(Scene 4: The doctors are standing over Buffy. Spike is outside her window. He ducks when he sees them walk pass. They walk out of her room and he slips inside.)  
  
Spike: Buffy, it's me. I've done it again haven't I? I couldn't protect you and. . . I'm sorry. You don't know what I'd do right now to have you get up and quarrel with me. I would even let you win. I guess that was sort of a given even before I made that decision, but it's the thought that counts, right, so? (Spike looks over at Buffy.) I can't lose you, not again, not like this. Please come back to me. (He gets up and walks towards the window.) I can't lose you. (He kicks the chair to the wall.) And I won't. (Spike turns to Buffy. His face has morphed into a vampire.) An eternity. That should be just enough time. (Spike walks over to Buffy. He gets ready to bite her, slowly descending towards her neck. Quietly a noise comes from Buffy's barely parted lips.)  
  
Buffy: Jade? (Spike stands up.)  
  
Spike: (He morphs back.) Buffy?  
  
(Scene 5: Dr. Woodrow is sitting with Willow, Anya, and Tara. Xander and Dawn have gone to get food.)  
  
Dr. Woodrow: So that's where we are now. Buffy has stabilized, but we're going to keep a close eye on her for the next forty-eight hours.  
  
Willow: Jade is.. Buffy's going to be heart-broken.  
  
Dr. Woodrow: All I can say is that she's very lucky to be a live.  
  
Anya: No, you don't understand. Her daughter was special, very special to everyone on earth. . .  
  
Willow: Anya, I think Dr. Woodrow understands how important life is. (Willow gives Anya a look. Tara rubs Willow's shoulder.) She's really going to need. . .  
  
Anya: Giles.  
  
Willow: (Willow looks at Anya.) Giles?  
  
Anya: Giles. (Anya points and stands up. Willow turns and sees Giles walking towards them.)  
  
Willow: Oh, my gosh. (Willow stands up. Giles walks over and they hug.)  
  
Giles: Willow. Anya. Tara, how are you all?  
  
Willow: A million times better. What are you doing here? What's going on?  
  
Giles: I heard about Buffy. The council has sent me here to… well this is difficult, but I must take her baby back to England with me.  
  
Tara: That's impossible.  
  
Giles: Actually, it's imperative. Her child needs protection. It has a great deal of influence on (Giles looks over at the doctor.) certain events, incredible really.  
  
Willow: Giles. We don't have Buffy's baby.  
  
Giles: Well, where is it? (Willow looks down.)  
  
(Scene 6: The Hiploid demon is still discussing his plans with the other demons.)  
  
demon 2: The slayer is gone, that's certainly an accomplishment, but this guarantee victory over good. How is it that you have such an elevated assurance?  
  
Hiploid demon: I'm glad you asked. BRING in the WEAPON! (Two minions are carrying a crate. They place it carefully on the ground before the Hiploid demon. Fearfully , they go to open the crate and when they do open it, they run away. On the ground, Jade is laying on her back, on the wooden crates. She is crying. All the demons look at her.)  
  
Demon 2: This is the weapon?  
  
Hiploid demon: Yes. This is the one the humans call Jade.  
  
*************************************************************** 


	15. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 14

 ***************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 14  
  
(Scene 1: It's mourning.  Buffy is in her bed. She can feel some one is in the room with her.  She opens her eyes.)  
  
Buffy: Please leave.  
  
Giles: I'm afraid I can't do that. (She turns around.)  
  
Buffy: Giles? (Giles walks over to Buffy's bed and they hug.) What are you doing here?  
  
Giles: I'm here. . . for you.  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry that I, well let's just say that wasn't exactly the warmest welcome I've ever given.  
  
Giles: It's quite all right.  I spoke to Willow and Tara.  They told me a few things.  
  
Buffy: Things, as in Jade?  
  
Giles: Yes, your prior condition came up.  
  
Buffy: Giles, I was going to tell you, eventually. It's just that, well I didn't have a long distance service, and you'd think I would after they've bugged me half to death.  I just still couldn't bring myself to agree on the rates and are you buying any of this?  
  
Giles: Not really, no.  
  
Buffy: Ok, well then I guess I should tell you the truth.  
  
Giles: Yes, you really should.  
  
Buffy: I had a speech prepared for this very moment.  It had superb dialogue and your lines mostly consisted of, that's great Buffy.  Doesn't sound very Giles or British-like, but it was perfect in my head. Very flowing, and very unrealistic, but it was worth a shot.   You know I still haven't seen her.  
  
Giles: Seen her? (Giles realizes Buffy doesn't know about Jade.)  
  
Buffy: All the medicines had me to out of it. Have you gone by the nursery?   
  
Giles: No, Buffy, I haven't.  
  
Buffy: Is there something wrong with her? I know that her heart beats a little lacking. (Giles looks down.) But it totally comes back and she's perfectly healthy again.  
  
Giles: Buffy, I, I don't know how to tell you this. (Giles takes off his glasses and starts cleaning them.)  
  
Buffy: How about you stop stalling, that always helps.  
  
Giles: I'm not stalling. I'm cleaning my specs.  
  
Buffy: Same difference. (Giles puts his glasses back on.) You know when I was asleep I, I heard her crying.  I wanted to take her but I was so tired.  
  
Giles: Buffy, do you know what happened to you?  
  
Buffy: Derek did something to me, but I'm here so everything must be OK, right?  
  
Giles: Buffy, you were in an accident.(Buffy looks confused.) Derek didn't make it and Jade, she. . .  Buffy, Jade is dead. (Buffy looks up at Giles.)  
  
Buffy: Dead, oh. (She looks out of the window. Giles puts his hand over top of hers and looks down.)  
  
(Scene 2: Dawn is looking out of the window at the house. Willow comes into the living room.)  
  
Dawn: Xander and Anya are here.  
  
Willow: OK. (Willow opens the door.  Xander and Anya walk in.  Willow shuts the door and they walk into the living room.)  
  
Xander: Shouldn't we be at the hospital?  
  
Willow: No, Giles wants some personal alone time with Buffy.  
  
Xander: Oh. So how's she handling the whole Jade thing?  
  
Willow: I wouldn't know.  
  
Xander: What, why not?  
  
Willow: Be, because maybe I didn't exactly tell Buffy about the whole Jade thing, technically speaking.  
  
   
  
Xander: You didn't tell her?  
  
Willow: I THOUGHT YOU were going to tell her!  
  
Xander: Says who?  
  
Willow: Well, that little voice inside of me that paralyzed me when I saw Buffy, for one.  It convinced me to let you do it.   (Everyone gets quiet.) Look at how fidgety we get when we mention Jade, imagine how Buffy's going to feel.  
  
Xander: This is going to be really tough on her.  
  
Anya: I assume that means lots of tears, junk food, daytime television and tissues. We've stocked up, right?  
  
Willow: I think we should be extra sensitive about what we say around Buffy. (Willow looks at Anya.)  
  
Anya: You know, you could have been a little less evident when you looked at me. I have never said anything to hurt or offend Buffy.  
  
Xander: Is that you're final answer?  
  
Anya: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Xander: Nothing.  Willow why don't you give us some rules, major dos and don'ts.  
  
Willow: Well, don't mention Jade or baby. I mean don't act like nothing ever happened just go as Buffy goes.  If she wants to talk to you about Jade then you talk, but no opening of discussion about anything like that. We have to be her shoulders, and we have to make this as easy as possible on her. Coming to grips with Jade's death is going be very hard.  
  
Anya: So basically we all should just gawk at her until our stares make her terribly uncomfortable.  At that point she will most likely crack under the pressure and talk about the things we all want to know, even if it's to difficult for her.  Yes, we should all do that because that is a level of compassion only we can give.  
  
Willow: Was that supposed to be sarcastic?  
  
Anya: Sarcastic? If that were sarcastic I would have compared those rules and sensitivity, which are more oxymoron than anything else.  That would have made it sarcastic or verbal irony. No, Willow what I said was simply the truth.  
  
Xander: Don't jump men, this one's taken. She's all mine. (Xander starts laughing a little, but he notices he is the only one laughing and stops.) Tough crowd.  
  
Anya: We're not tough honey, that just wasn't that funny, but it's good you tried. Points for effort. (Anya smiles and puts her arm around him.)  
  
(Scene 3: Later on that night.  Spike is in the Bronze drinking.  He looks over at two vampires that are talking.)  
  
Vampire 1: Did you hear about the slayer?  
  
Vampire 2: Everyone has.  Hiploid finished her off good.  Phase two will be even better. (Spike gets up and walks over.)  
  
Spike: You. Get up.  
  
Vampire 1: What?  
  
Spike: What are you deaf, GET UP!  (Spike grabs the vampire by his shirt and yanks him up.) What do you know about the Hiploid demon?  
  
Vampire 2: He doesn't know anything!  
  
Spike: Really. (Spike grabs his arm.) Would he know anything if I twisted his arm back and snapped it off?  Here, maybe I should see.  
  
Vampire 1: Wait, I know something.  
  
Spike: That's right, be a good boy and cooperate. Save your self a limb or two.  
  
Vampire 1: The Hiploid demon will bring salvation to all of us. He has a weapon to destroy good.  One so powerful, that nothing will be able to stop it.  
  
Spike: Weapon. You don't say. (Spike throws the vampire back down.  He takes a chair from one of the tables, turns it backward and sits down.) Well now, tell me more about this weapon. (The other vampires look at each other.)  
  
(Scene 4: Harmony is in the warehouse with Jade. The Hiploid demon comes in.)  
  
Hiploid demon: How is she?  
  
Harmony: She's been a perfect little angel. (The Hiploid demon looks at her.) Devil, I totally meant devil.  
  
Hiploid demon:  Good.  Has she shown any signs of her power?  
  
Harmony: Not as of late. Well unless you count that huge spit bubble she made after she got her bottle. It was really big. (Harmony smiles.)  
  
Hiploid demon: This is not the plan.  She should be doing evil by now.  
  
Harmony: She's only a couple of days old. She can't even lift her own head let a lone decapitate someone else's.  Not yet I mean.  
  
Hiploid demon: Majesty will not be please.  
  
Harmony: Um, who's Majesty?  
  
Hiploid demon:  That's none of your concern. Record any progress that the weapon makes. I need to find a body. (The Hiploid demon leaves.)  
  
Harmony: OK. (Harmony looks at Jade.) What is that smell? (Jade smiles a little.) You, well if that's not an evil deed I don't know what is.  
  
(Scene 5: Buffy is in her hospital room watching television.  Willow comes in.)  
  
Willow: Hey, can I come in? (Buffy doesn't say anything.  Willow walks over to her.) So anything good on?  
  
Buffy: No. (Buffy clicks off the television.)  
  
Willow: Actually I'm glad because this gives us time to talk. (Buffy is quiet. She looks around.) Or it gives me time to talk to myself.  So, how have you been, OK?  
  
Buffy: Giles is back. I'm glad he's back.  I need to move on and having my watcher doesn't hurt. As soon as I can I'm going to patrol.  
  
Willow: Buffy, maybe you should hold off on that.  Just until you have enough time to heal, emotionally and physically.  
  
Buffy: I'm fine on both counts.  
  
Willow: Buffy, but what about, well I shouldn't say this.  It's sort of breaking all of my rules but, what about?  
  
Buffy: Jade?  
  
Willow: Yeah.  
  
Buffy: Jade was a mistake.  She wasn't supposed to happen so in the end she didn't.  Fate has a way of catching up to you like that.  She's gone. It's better that way.  
  
Willow: How can you. .  
  
Buffy: WILL! It's better this way. (The room gets quiet)  
  
Willow: Buffy, I don't think.. .  (Buffy turns back on the television and starts laughing.)  
  
Buffy: Friends, I love this show. It's so funny.  
  
Willow: Yeah. (Willow looks at Buffy with sympathy.) Yeah it is. (She looks down.)  
  
******************************************************** 


	16. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 15

The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 15  
  
(Scene 1: It's been a week or so. Giles rolls Buffy into the waiting room area.)  
  
Giles: You finally get to go home today.  
  
Buffy: And I couldn't be happier.  At first the green jiggle Jell-O was entertaining but it lost its spark.  I pretty much knew from then on I had overstayed my welcome.  
  
Giles: Right, well I'll do the paperwork, you just stay here.  
  
Buffy: I'll try, but that sort of conflicts with my plans to sprint out of here.  
  
Giles: I'm glad your sense of humor is still in tact Buffy.  
  
Buffy: I'm glad you noticed. (Giles smiles and walks over to the counter.  He begins talking with one of the nurses. Buffy closes her eyes and has a flash back.  She sees a baby wrapped up in tattered rags reaching for her.  She quickly opens her eyes.  Suddenly a baby's cry echoes from the next hallway.  Buffy looks up at Giles and then slowly stands up.  She begins walking to the cry.  Giles is talking to the nurse.)  
  
Giles: So she has an appointment a week from now?  
  
Nurse: Yes.  I need her signature, if possible.  
  
Giles:  Oh, of course.  (Giles turns around and sees an empty wheel chair.) Buffy? Where'd she go? (Buffy walks around the corner and finds a newborn crying in its stroller.)  
  
Buffy: So you're the one making all of that noise. Don't cry kid.  Your lucky, you have your entire life ahead of you. Now when you get my age and have my problems then you can cry. (The baby stops.  Buffy smiles. She reaches down and touches the baby's hand.)  
  
Woman: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? (Buffy looks up.)  
  
Buffy: I, I, I thought she was alone.  She was crying.  
  
Woman: Get away from my baby, NOW!  
  
Buffy: Look lady, I was just trying to. . .  
  
Woman: Kidnap my newborn, yes I could see that. (The woman picks up her baby.)  
  
Buffy: I really didn't mean any harm. (Giles comes around the corner.)  
  
Giles: Buffy, what are you doing out of your wheelchair?  
  
Buffy: Her baby was crying and I just. . .  
  
Giles: Buffy I'm sure she's perfectly capable of taking care of her own child.  
  
Buffy: But I. . .  
  
Giles: But nothing Buffy. . . (Buffy looks up at Giles a little upset.) I'm terribly sorry for your trouble ma'am.  She's been through a terrible ordeal.  Buffy, come. (Buffy angrily glares at Giles.)  
  
Buffy: Nice cover up Giles. (Buffy walks away. Giles follows her.)  
  
Woman: Oh, no trouble at all. (The woman smiles and looks down at her baby, when she looks up her eyes have turned yellow like that of the hiploid demon.)  
  
(Scene 2: Willow walks into the Magic Box. She's carrying a newspaper.  Anya, Tara, and Xander are there.)  
  
Willow: I found it. (Willow walks up to them.) I found the answers to all our questions.  
  
Anya: In that thin, little thing?  Which appears to be nothing more than a daily newspaper.  
  
Willow: It is a daily newspaper, but read the headline. (Willow passes the paper to Xander.  Tara and Anya look on with him.)  
  
Xander: This is about Derek?  I thought we didn't like Derek.  
  
Willow: We don't, but maybe I've found the reason why.  
  
Anya: I liked Derek, well except for the part when he tried to kill Buffy.  
  
Xander: Hey, wait, it says he died of a broken neck.  
  
Willow: Yes, and days before the accident even occurred.   
  
Anya: But he was alive.  I spoke to him and everything.  
  
Xander:  In a town filled with living dead An, verbal exchange is like gossip, you know that.  
  
Anya: But he was so darn attractive.  
  
Willow: I remember reading about a few of the hiploid demon's powers.  Well, what if body snatching is one of them.   
  
Xander: So that wasn't Derek that came to Buffy's house that night, it was some extremely, ugly, demon guy?   
  
Tara: That would explain my weird feeling about him and Anya's strange attraction.  
  
Anya: Yes, yes that's exactly what it does?  You see Xander it was a natural, uncontrollable power drawing me to him.  
  
Xander: You do realize you're an ex-demon, key pre-fix being EX.  
  
Willow: Can we argue about this later?   Right now we've got a demon to find.  
  
(Scene 3:  The hiploid demon is still wearing the woman's skin from the hospital.  He walks into the abandon warehouse with Jade. Harmony meets him there.)  
  
Harmony: Hippy, is that you?  
  
Hiploid demon: Of course it's me. (Harmony takes Jade from the stroller.)  
  
Harmony: Nice body, I guess.  
  
Hiploid demon: It was the only one I could find on such short notice.  
  
Harmony: So are the rumors true?  
  
Hiploid demon: I'm afraid so.  The slayer is alive, and she saw Jade.  
  
Harmony: WHAT!  
  
Hiploid demon: Don't worry, she didn't know who she was, and if she did, well lets just say that was the first and last time she will ever see her.  
  
Harmony: So what do we do? The car crash plan was perfect.  It made it look like an accident and Buffy's friends would never of expect us.  
  
Hiploid demon: But now they might.  
  
Harmony: So what do we do?  
  
Hiploid demon: We display no mercy.  At the right time, on the right date, at the right place, we will destroy them all.  
  
(Scene 4:  The gang is still at the Magic Box researching.)  
  
Anya: So what do you think of that Cathedral on fifth street?  
  
Xander: I think it has nothing to do with the hiploid demon, honey.  
  
Anya: Well that's the point and you're right several of my guests might feel uncomfortable there. It's too holy and church-like.  Well, I'm completely stumped. (Giles and Buffy walk into the Magic Box.)  
  
Xander: Hey guys. Buff you look good.  
  
Buffy: Thanks Xander. (Buffy smiles.)  
  
Willow: Buffy, how are you doing?  
  
Buffy: Great. (The room gets quiet.) So what's up? What's with all the solemn visages? This place looked rocking from the outside.  
  
Xander: Rocking?  
  
Buffy: I almost died. I think I earned my right to exaggerate, just a little. (No one says anything.) OK, are you all intentionally trying to freak me out or is the mime thing something you discovered over my all- expensive stay at the hospital?  
  
Anya: Ask Willow. They're her rules.  
  
Willow: Which if I remember correctly you sarcastically disowned.  
  
Anya: Um, no I didn't. I said if I were to compare your rules to sensitivity . . .  
  
Buffy: OK, you know what. I need to stretch out in the back, so if you guys can manage to finish this wrangle without me, that would be good. (Buffy walks to the backroom.)  
  
Giles: What was that?  
  
Willow: That was my airtight plan to make Buffy feel more comfortable.  Was it just me or did it not work?  (Anya's about to say something.)  
  
Xander: Anya, zipper-lips. (Anya stops and gives Xander a look.)  
  
(Scene 5: Buffy is in the back room.  She looks at her punching bag.)  
  
Buffy: Trusty, invariable punching bag.  You wouldn't leave me.   
  
Spike: Neither would I. (Buffy turns around. Spike comes from the shadows and walks up to Buffy.) Shouldn't you be resting up, love?  
  
Buffy: I should be doing a lot of things, like being dead, but I tend to break all the rules.  I'm here because I'm not human and Jade's gone because maybe, against all odds, there was a chance she was.  They think I'm a miracle. If they only knew, right?  
  
Spike: You are a miracle.  
  
Buffy: Tell that to Jade.  Oh, that's right you can't, she's dead.  We couldn't protect her Spike. She didn't stand a chance on the Hell mouth. (Buffy starts punching the punching bag.)  I knew it. You knew it. Yet I was stupid enough to spend all my time buying baby clothes I was never going to use.  
  
Spike: Buffy.  
  
Buffy: And blankets with worthless matching curtains that I didn't even like that much.  Come to think of it, I, I don't even think they matched.  
  
Spike: Buffy. (Spike turns Buffy to him.) Would you stop blaming yourself?  
  
Buffy: I'm not blaming myself. I'm blaming this world.  Jade didn't belong here just like me.  Now I guess the only question is, when am I going to end up just like her? (Spike and Buffy look down. Buffy looks at Spike and walks into his arms. She lays her head on his shoulder. )  
  
Spike: Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Don't speak. Just hold. (They stand there holding each other in silence.)  
  
********************************************************    


	17. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 16

 **************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 16  
  
(Scene 1: A vampire runs into the hiploid's warehouse. The hiploid demon stops him.)  
  
Hiploid demon: What distresses you?  
  
Vampire: The slayer, she's knows about the weapon and she's after you.  
  
Hiploid demon: How?  
  
Vampire: The human was a traitor. Right now the slayer is probably devising a plan to destroy you.  
  
(Scene 2: The gang is all in the Bronze. Willow, Buffy, and Anya are sitting down. Xander has gone to get drinks.)  
  
Buffy: You know what's good, peanut butter. I mean sure there's the sticky factor, but no matter what you have a taste for it's always a good substitute.  
  
Willow: This is true. (Willow smiles.)  
  
Buffy: I think this was exactly what I needed. No demons, no drama, just fun time.  
  
Anya: Maybe Xander and I should get married here.  
  
Willow: That would different.  
  
Anya: Well, it's dark, not to holy; practically anyone or anything can come in.  
  
Willow: Anything?  
  
Buffy: Anya, I think this has more reception potential, if that.  
  
Anya: (Xander walks up and sits their drinks down.) I know your right, it's just its crunch time and I want something good.  
  
Xander: So are we talking wedding deadlines or candy bars? Please say candy bars.  
  
Buffy: Sorry, all boring wedding stuff. (Buffy's cell phone starts to ring. She answers it.) Giles? Giles, I can't hear you, wait OK. (Buffy holds her hand over the receiver.) It's Giles, it sounds important. I'll be outside. (Buffy leaves.)  
  
Xander: So how's she doing?  
  
Anya: She seemed fine.  
  
Willow: Yeah, but things aren't always as they seem, and I think this is one of those times.  
  
(Scene 3: Buffy is walking outside. She hears a man screaming.)  
  
Buffy: Giles hold on. (She starts walking around the corner. She sees a vampire biting a man.)  
  
Man: AHHH, AHHHH! (Buffy runs up and pushes the vampire against the wall. The man runs away.)  
  
Buffy: I'm not the sun, but. . . (She stops and looks at the vampire. She has a shocked look on her face.)  
  
(Scene 4: The next day everyone's at the Magic shop. Buffy's telling them about the vampire.)  
  
Willow: Spike, it was Spike?  
  
Buffy: Yep, he was feeding, pain free.  
  
Xander: So no more Chip n' Spike, it was fun while it lasted.  
  
Buffy: He's been lying to me all this time.  
  
Xander: Let's face it Buff, hello I can now violently massacre all of your friends is not exactly an icebreaker worthy of use.  
  
Willow: How did this happen? I mean Spike's chip was pretty hard to remove. It would take a genius to figure something like that out.  
  
Anya: Or a chiptologist. That's not a word is it?  
  
Giles: If Spike is armed and dangerous again there is no telling what he could do.  
  
Buffy: I know, but I just don't understand. One moment, chips ahoy and the next he's feeding on innocents.  
  
Anya: The hiploid demon.  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Xander: I second that.  
  
Anya: The hiploid demon was smart enough to implant a chip, why not to take one out.  
  
Giles: Anya makes an excellent point, but if it's accurate, if he's been accepting aid from the hiploid demon he must be giving something in return.  
  
Buffy: Jade.  
  
Willow: No Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Yes. If Derek was the hiploid demon, Spike had to of known, but he didn't stop him. He allowed him to kidnap us. She was his collateral, a little down payment on his chip.  
  
Willow: Maybe the chip just sort of broke out. (Everyone looks at Willow.) Or not. I'm just trying to be optimistic.  
  
Buffy: It's appreciated really, but.  
  
Willow: Being naive doesn't help I guess.  
  
Giles: Spike will be handled, but for now as I was telling Buffy last night, a woman's body was found near an abandoned warehouse downtown. Her autopsy report was similar to that of Derek's. I believe the hiploid demon is leaving a body trail of sorts.  
  
Buffy: I'll check it out. You guys should go home and keep the crosses and stakes in hand just in case Spike comes back.  
  
Willow: Buffy, what should we do if he does? (Buffy puts her hand on her stomach and then looks back up at Willow.)  
  
Buffy: Slay him. (Everyone gets quiet.)  
  
(Scene 5: Spike walks into the warehouse. He looks around.)  
  
Spike: HELLO, anybody home? Good, I'm not much of a people person. Not much of a person at all. (Spike looks around. He suddenly hears voices behind him.)  
  
Vampire 1: Are you supposed to be here?  
  
Spike: Yeah, sure of course I (Spike turns around, there are a pack of vamps behind him.) am.  
  
Vampire 1: You're the one seeking to destroy the weapon. I'd know that overly peroxide hair anywhere.  
  
Spike: No, that wasn't, oh bloody hell, me and my trademarks. Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.  
  
Vampire 1: Unfortunately for you there's only the hard way. (The vampires run after Spike. Spike slays two with his stake. He punches one of them in the face. Two of them grab his arms and throw his stake to the third vampire.) Well, well. I'm going to slay you with your own stake. The irony of this moment is indescribable. (The vampire lifts up the stake when suddenly he turns into dust and Buffy is standing behind him.)  
  
Buffy: Couldn't agree more. (Spike head buds one of the vampires behind him and gets one of his arms free so he can punch the other vampire. Buffy slays the one Spike head budded and the one that he punched has ran away. Buffy walks over to Spike.)  
  
Spike: You saved me. (Buffy punches Spike.) Ow, my jaw!  
  
Buffy: You lied to me. You sacrificed our daughter and for what, so you could feed?  
  
Spike: What are you talking about?  
  
Buffy: Did the hiploid demon deactivate your chip?  
  
Spike: Yes, but it's not what you think.  
  
Buffy: Stay away from me and the people I care about.  
  
Spike: I would never hurt you or the scoobies all right.  
  
Buffy: No, not all right, you're still killing innocent people Spike. Just because they're not my friends doesn't make them suitable to be your snacks.  
  
Spike: Innocent, that man you saw at the Bronze was no innocent. He was working with the hiploid demon.  
  
Buffy: What would the hiploid demon need with a human?  
  
Spike: How in bloody hell am I supposed to know? Buffy, he told me this was the hiploid's lair, and apparently someone must have warned him I was looking for him and hippy fled.  
  
Buffy: Good job Spike. You ruined the one lead we had to the hiploid demon. (Buffy starts walking away.)  
  
Spike: I didn't mean to. I just wanted a little revenge; you can't blame me for that. (Buffy stops, she picks up something from the ground.) Buffy, I would never hurt.. .  
  
Buffy: Jade. (Buffy turns to Spike.)  
  
Spike: Well yes, and. .  
  
Buffy: She was here. (Buffy looks at a pacifier she found on the ground. Spike has a confused look on his face.)  
  
Spike: Um, what?  
  
**************************************************************** 


	18. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 17

**************************************************************  
  
Previously In The Seed Of Good & Evil  
  
Giles: Buffy, Jade is dead. (Buffy looks up at Giles.)  
  
Buffy: Dead, oh.  
  
Harmony: So what do we do?  
  
Hiploid demon: We display no mercy.  At the right time, on the right date, at the right place, we will destroy them all.  
  
Anya: So what do you think of that Cathedral on fifth street?  
  
Vampire 1: The Hiploid demon will bring salvation to all of us. He has a weapon to destroy good.  One so powerful, that nothing will be able to stop it. (Jade is lying on her back, on top of wooden crates. She is crying. All the demons look at her.)  
  
demon: This is the weapon?  
  
Hiploid demon: This is the one the humans call.. . .  
  
Buffy: Jade. (Buffy turns to Spike.) She was here.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 17  
  
(Scene 1: The next mourning Buffy looks at the mirror in her room. She goes over to her dresser to pick up her brush when she sees the pacifier she found at the warehouse. She picks it up and looks at it when unexpectedly Willow comes in.)  
  
Willow: Hey Buffy. (Buffy puts the pacifier in her pocket.) Ready for some shop till you drop wedding clearance mania? It's one hundred percent craziness, but only for a limited time.  
  
Buffy: That was today?  
  
Willow: OK, that response, never a hopeful response.  
  
Buffy: Will, can I write a rain check?  
  
Willow: No, your rain checks aren't good here.  
  
Buffy: Funny, because usually those are the only ones that are good.  
  
Willow: Why can't you come?  
  
Buffy: Work and lots of it. Besides the hiploid demon is not going to find himself. Ok I'm pretty sure that made some sense in my head.  
  
Willow: What happen to having fun time?  
  
Buffy: It's still a priority, but its percentage took a slight. . . . ly large nosedive. Tell Anya I'm sorry and I hope she finds what she's looking for. Her weddings going to be perfect, I'm going to make sure of it.  
  
(Scene 2: In the sewers of Sunnydale the hiploid demon is meeting with a large Boxer demons. Harmony is in the back ground holding Jade.)  
  
Hiploid demon: So why are you here?  
  
Boxer demon: Majesty isn't happy. Everyone found out that the slayer lives and you do as well.  
  
Hiploid demon: Majesty, has nothing to worry about, I will kill the slayer in due time. I have it planned down to the last detail.  
  
Boxer demon: Forget details. My men are ready, right now, are you?  
  
(The hiploid doesn't say anything. Harmony looks over at them.)  
  
(Scene 3: Buffy is training in the back room of the Magic Box when Giles walks in. She stops when she sees him.)  
  
Buffy: Giles, find anything on the hiploid?  
  
Giles: I'm afraid not, but I'm sure we will. Were there any useful leads at the warehouse? (Buffy looks down.)  
  
Buffy: No, nothing important, but I think I'm going to try some other places around town tonight.  
  
Giles: Buffy, excuse me if I illustrate intrusiveness in any fashion of the word, but perhaps it would be prudent if you rested for the remainder of the week.  
  
Buffy: Sorry Giles, but all rest and no work makes Buffy a very out of shape and ineffectual slayer and I can't have that.  
  
Giles: Of course not, but..  
  
Buffy: Then it's settled. I'm patrolling tonight and every night after it until I find the hiploid demon.  
  
Giles: You're slaying preferably over resting?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, ain't that a kick in the head?  
  
Giles: Well I thought you were going dress shopping with the others. Why aren't you at least spending money?  
  
Buffy: Two reasons. One, I lack the money to spend and two. . . I did find something at the warehouse. Something I think could change everything. (Giles gives a concerned look.)  
  
(Scene 4: Anya, Willow, Tara, and Dawn are at a dress shop. Dawn is in the dressing room.)  
  
Dawn: I'm not coming out in this.  
  
Anya: Come on Dawn, I want to see how my flower slash slug toss girl looks.  
  
Tara: Slug toss girl?  
  
Willow: Xander and Anya decided to integrate some demon and human traditions.  
  
Tara: Like a multi-cultural fair.  
  
Willow: Sure, but with more horns and slimy things.  
  
Anya: Dawn!  
  
Dawn: I'm coming (Dawn comes out. She's wearing a hideous looking furry, ruffled dress.)  
  
Willow: Dawnie you look, well you look.  
  
Anya: Beautiful, I love it. I absolutely love it. This is the one. (Dawn looks at Willow.)  
  
Willow: Anya do you really think this is the one, one?  
  
Anya: Yes, it's great. (Dawn looks down.)  
  
Willow: Whoa, do you see that Tara?  
  
Tara: What? (Willow bows Tara softly.) Oh, yeah, I do.  
  
Anya: See what?  
  
Willow: Anya that dress.  
  
Anya: What about it, it's perfect.  
  
Willow: Yeah it is if you want Dawn to look like a, a, um. . .  
  
Tara: A bunny rabbit.  
  
Anya: (Anya turns to Tara and Willow.) What an evil thing to say. It does not make her look like that bloodcurdling creature. (Willow and Tara tilt their heads and look at Dawn. Anya turns to Dawn and tilts her head as well.)  
  
Willow: If you stare long enough you can imagine the ears right on top of her head. (Dawn gives herself bunny ears with her fingers.)  
  
Anya: Oh, dear God it does make her look like a bunny, it's hideous. What am I going to do? (Dawn walks up to Anya.)  
  
Dawn: Don't worry Anya, we'll find another dress. (Dawn hugs Anya and mouths Thank you to Willow and Tara.)  
  
(Scene 5: Giles and Buffy are sitting at one of the tables at the Magic Box. Giles is holding the pacifier.)  
  
Giles: Buffy, are you certain?  
  
Buffy: I remember hearing her cry. If she did die how can I remember that? And I have these dreams and visions that could be more like memories.  
  
Giles: Or they could be your approach to lamenting Jade. (Giles puts the pacifier down.) Mourning a child, I imagine would be difficult and quite agonizing.  
  
Buffy: Imagine, that's right Giles that's all you can do is imagine, but I have to feel it, everyday of every second. You never felt her. You didn't hear her crying for you!  
  
Giles: And there's a possibility you didn't either? You've never truly wept for Jade, you've covered it up with lighthearted witticisms or by shifting conversations, but you have to face fact.  
  
Buffy: To hell with your fact! She's a live, why don't you believe me?  
  
Giles: I'm sorry, but I can't and neither can you. Your emotional Buffy, (Buffy gets up.) and where are you going?  
  
Buffy: Where else Giles, to find my daughter. (Buffy grabs her jacket off the chair and leaves.)  
  
Giles: Buffy! Buffy!  
  
(Scene 6: Spike is in his crypt. There's knock at the door.)  
  
Spike: I'm coming! (The knocking gets louder.) Hold your britches bloat. I'm here. (Spike opens the door. Harmony is standing there. Spike starts laughing.) You've got stones honey, but there's an empty skull with your name on it. (Spike grabs Harmony and pins her up against the wall.) What do want?  
  
Harmony: As much as I totally don't like you.  
  
Spike: Sorry Harm, wrong answer.  
  
Harmony: Spiky, I can't let them do what they're planning to do to all of you. Dust me and it's like you've signed your little gang's death certificates.  
  
Spike: What do you know?  
  
Harmony: I know when, where, and how everyone of your friends is going to die and I can help you stop it.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
~PREVIEW~  
  
(When a known enemy is in their mist.)  
  
Spike: Harmony wants to help us.  
  
(Will the gang believe her red flag means peace?)  
  
Willow: Sorry, but I just can't seem to trust her as far as I can throw her.  
  
(Find out in the next Seed Of Good & Evil.)  
  
****************************************************************** 


	19. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 18

The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 18  
  
(Scene 1: The next mourning Dawn, Giles, and Willow are in the kitchen eating breakfast.)  
  
Dawn: (Dawn is poking her food. She looks up at Willow and notices she's giving Giles a weird look.) OK, I can't stand it anymore. Where is Buffy? Why aren't you guys looking for her?  
  
Giles: Buffy is not in danger, she left.  
  
Willow: But she'll come back Dawnie.  
  
Dawn: Buffy wouldn't just leave, not without a good reason, so somebody please, spit it out.  
  
Willow: It's Jade. Buffy's not doing the whole coping thing all that good. She needs some time to sort things out, you know?  
  
Dawn: What are you talking about she's been fine?  
  
Willow: Which is what she wanted us to believe, but, she found a pacifier and she thinks it's an omen. She thinks it means Jade is a live.  
  
Dawn: Well maybe she is, we shouldn't just rule it out completely, should we?  
  
Willow: Dawn, we don't want to rule it out, but..  
  
Giles: The possibility that it's realistic is fairly diminutive. Buffy getting her hopes up over something that could be purely coincidental is not healthy. (Buffy walks in the back door so she catches them talking. They get quiet.)  
  
Dawn: Buffy. (Dawn walks up to her and hugs her.) Are you OK? (Buffy gives Giles a look.)  
  
Buffy: I'm healthy. (She looks back at Dawn.) Is that your plate filled with poked pancake goodness?  
  
Dawn: I'll eat them.  
  
Buffy: OK. Mourning Will.  
  
Willow: Good mourning Buffy.  
  
Giles: Yes, good mourning. . . (Buffy walks out of the kitchen.) Buffy. (It gets quiet again.) So, do you think this means she's still angry with me? (Willow and Dawn roll their eyes.)  
  
(Scene 2: Buffy walks into her room. The blinds are shut. She looks at the dresser by her bed.)  
  
Buffy: Where are you Spike? (Spike walks from behind the door. He is holding a small picture of her in his hand. She turns to him.)  
  
Spike: Where have you been?  
  
Buffy: Out, you shouldn't be here?  
  
Spike: Why not, it's practically my lair?  
  
Buffy: I told them to stake you on sight. It was pre, preconceived notion of your non-deadliness. (Buffy sits on her bed and stares meaninglessly at nothing. Spike closes the door.)  
  
Spike: What's wrong? (Spike sits beside her.)  
  
Buffy: I didn't find anything.  
  
Spike: Anything, like what?  
  
Buffy: Like something proving Jade is a live. Giles could tell I failed. He's probably laughing to himself right now.  
  
Spike: I doubt it. Never pictured him with much of a sense of humor, but then again if I hadn't been shagged in decades. .  
  
Buffy: Can we not talk about this right now? I just want to be alone.  
  
Spike: You once told me we could be alone together. (Buffy looks at Spike.) This is hard on me, so that makes it like what, ten times harder on you?  
  
Buffy: Add a couple of zeros and the correct answer bells will be ringing.  
  
Spike: I know someone who can help us.  
  
Buffy: Really, who?  
  
(Scene 3: Everyone is at the Magic Box except for Dawn.)  
  
Buffy: You've got to be kidding me. (Spike is standing next to Harmony.)  
  
Spike: Well I'm not. Harmony wants to help us.  
  
Tara: I still have a bruise where she helped herself to my blood.  
  
Xander: And she didn't even like helping us when she had a soul, so?  
  
Harmony: Uh, that is so not true, what about that one time? (Everyone looks at Harmony.) You know that one time? (They look at each other quietly.)  
  
Xander: What's that, crickets? No, no that was sound of a pin dropping.  
  
Spike: She could have let you all die, but she didn't. Now come on trust me on this.  
  
Xander: Trust you? Spike the only reason why were in the same room as you is because we know we have the Michael Jordan of ass kicking here.  
  
Spike: Really.  
  
Anya: That's why I'm here, well that and this is my store.  
  
Giles: Your store. I beg to differ on that Anya.  
  
Anya: Of course you would. I'm here everyday while your drinking tea or talking about things that could bore the brains out of dead people. Spike, no pun or offense intended.  
  
Spike: None taken.  
  
Xander: Guys you're getting off my point here. Point being that this is a bad idea, really bad. (Xander, Giles, Tara, Anya and Willow all walk away to a table and start talking. Buffy walks up to Spike.)  
  
Buffy: What is this?  
  
Harmony: Um, this has a name. Learn it, know it, and fear it.  
  
Spike: Harm, not helping.  
  
Buffy: Get her out of here.  
  
Spike: But. .  
  
Buffy: NOW! (Spike grabs Harmony's arm, but she pulls away.)  
  
Harmony: Listen Buffy, I know we've had our problems.  
  
Buffy: You tried to kill me.  
  
Harmony: Yes, but. . .  
  
Buffy: You were the leader over a group of vamps called the slayer, slayers.  
  
Harmony: You had to bring that up didn't you?  
  
Buffy: Unless you can answer in three words or less why I shouldn't dust you right here, right now. . .  
  
Harmony: All your friends.  
  
Buffy: What? (Harmony doesn't say anything.) Why are you just standing there? Tell me.  
  
Spike: Um, I don't translate idiot all that well, but I think she wants you to give her more words. You said she only had three to explain herself with. .  
  
Buffy: Speak Harmony.  
  
Harmony: There are these demons that want you dead ASAP. Big, ugly, Urrgh, Arrgh, type of demons. I know where they are and I can take you to them. It's no trick, I mean why would I stop them from killing you if it was? (Spike starts looking around. Buffy looks at him.)  
  
Buffy: What are you doing?  
  
Spike: She made sense, I'm wondering if hell has frozen over.  
  
Buffy: Oh.  
  
Harmony: So are you going to let me help you or not?  
  
(Scene 4: Spike, Buffy, Harmony, Xander, and Giles are walking into a warehouse. They look around. It appears empty.)  
  
Xander: (Sarcastically.) Oh, man look at all the demons, there's so many I can't even count them. (Harmony rolls her eyes.)  
  
Harmony: They were here I swear.  
  
Buffy: I knew this was a trick. Look, there are absolutely no . .  
  
Boxer demon: You looking for us? (Buffy turns around to find a dozen Boxer demons.)  
  
Buffy: Demons.  
  
(Scene 5: Anya, Dawn, Tara and Willow are sitting at the house.)  
  
Dawn: Wait, but Harmony's the one that bit Tara.  
  
Anya: Yes, and she claims to want to help us stay undead.  
  
Willow: Sorry, but I just can't seem to trust her as far as I can throw her.   
  
Anya: You and me both.  
  
Willow: You know what, I bet this whole thing was a wild goose chase. There's no demons or plans to kill us. There's just a misguided vampire trying to pull the wool over the eyes of the slayer. I'll tell you this, that's never going to happen.  
  
Anya: Well, unless it already has. (Dawn and Willow look at Anya.) What?  
  
(Scene 5: Buffy, Spike, Giles and Xander are fighting the Boxer demons. Harmony is to the side. Buffy bows one of the Boxer demons in their face.)  
  
Harmony: Get him Buffy! (Buffy breaks his neck. She looks over at Harmony and sees a Boxer demon behind her.)  
  
Buffy: Harmony, duck!  
  
Harmony: Ooh, Where? (Buffy rolls her eyes. She pushes Harmony out the way and starts fighting with the demon. She punches him in the jaw and then side kicks him into an old power box. She stabs him in the stomach.)  
  
Buffy: And then there was light. (She pulls a large switch and the demon gets electrocuted. Sparks catch him on fire and some of the lights in the warehouse come on. Xander is fighting one of the demons and another one grabs him from behind. Spike stabs the one behind Xander and they throw the two demons together causing them to bump heads and fall out.)  
  
Xander: All Right! High Five! (Xander goes to hi-five Spike. Spike gives him a look.) Yeah, I see your point. (He puts his hand down.)  
  
Buffy: (Buffy turns back to the gang.) Everyone OK?  
  
Xander: Great and may I be the first to say we kicked some major demon bee- hind.  
  
Spike: No more danger. That is until tomorrow night.  
  
Giles: Yes, that leaves us with only one question. Where's Harmony?  
  
Buffy: What? (Buffy looks around.) She bailed, I saved her undead butt and she bailed.  
  
Xander: OK, Why am I getting that bad feeling I get whenever something bad has happened?  
  
Buffy: She's gone, but we'll find her. At least these guys are dead. (Buffy steps over one of the demons.) We better go we need to find out exactly what these things are and why they're here. I mean besides the norm of wanting me dead. (They start walking out. One of the demon's head falls to the side and his eyes open.)  
  
(Scene 6: Harmony is walking through the sewers. She finally gets to the hiploid demon.)  
  
Harmony: They've been taken care of, Hippy. Buffy totally killed them.  
  
Hiploid demon: Now that they're out of the way our plans shall run rather smoothly.  
  
Harmony: About our plans, well tonight Buffy sort of saved me. I feel like I owe her.  
  
Hiploid demon: You don't owe the slayer anything. There's no turning back Harmony. Next week, we kill her. (Harmony doesn't say anything. The hiploid demon looks at her.)  
  
Harmony: Oh, right. Can't wait. (Harmony looks down.)  
  
***************************************************************** 


	20. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 19

The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 19  
  
(Scene 1: Buffy's asleep when a loud noise from downstairs wakes her up. She gets out of her bed and grabs her stake. She slowly walks down the stairs and looks around. She peeps in the living room and the dinning room and sees they're empty. Then she walks into the kitchen.)  
  
Buffy: Dawn? (Buffy puts her stake down.) You're up early.  
  
Dawn: I forgot to do my homework last night. My biology teacher's a little obsessed with mitosis, or maybe it's seeing her student's cringe that gives her kicks.  
  
Buffy: Oh, Homework, the necessary evil.  
  
Dawn: Not really.  
  
Buffy: Not evil?  
  
Dawn: No it's evil and so are their distributors it's just not necessary.  
  
Buffy: When I was in high school it wasn't, now that you are, it definitely is.  
  
Dawn: Boy, can we say double standards?  
  
Buffy: Can you say Double Meat Palace, and would you like fries with that? Dawn you have a future never forget that or give up on it.  
  
Dawn: I won't, if you won't stop looking for Jade.  
  
Buffy: I don't get it?  
  
Dawn: You stopped looking for her, you barely even mentioned her this week, if ever. Willow told me you thought she was a live.  
  
Buffy: I was wrong Dawn. I mean I think I was, Giles says I am.  
  
Dawn: So what, what does Giles know? Ok so maybe he knows a lot but still that doesn't mean your wrong. One day maybe you'll prove that you're right.  
  
Buffy: Maybe, but for now I remain Buffy the delusional slayer. (The doorbell rings.) I got it. (Buffy opens the front door.)  
  
Deliveryman: Hi, we have a delivery to a Miss Buffy Summers.  
  
Buffy: That's me.  
  
Deliveryman: Sign right here. (Buffy signs the paper and hands it back to the man.) Oh, and congratulations. (Buffy has a confused look on her face.)  
  
Buffy: Congratulations? (Dawn walks over to Buffy. Several men start bringing boxes into the house.)  
  
Dawn: Wow, did we hit the jackpot?  
  
Buffy: I'm not exactly sure. Um, guys. Hi. What exactly is all of this?  
  
Deliveryman: This is the stuff you ordered from marry me dot com. We're here to set up your home wedding.  
  
Buffy: Home, What?  
  
(Scene 2: An hour or so later. Anya is at the house with Buffy. They're sitting in the living room. The deliverymen are still setting things up. )  
  
Anya: I was going to tell you, but you seemed like you had a lot on your mind.  
  
Buffy: You picked today of all days to be concerned about my thoughts?  
  
Anya: Xander and I want to get married and there was no decent place. I'm begging you Buffy if you let Xander and I have this outdoor wedding, you won't even notice we're here. (One of the deliverymen breaks something. Anya stops talking.) I'm sure whatever that was, wasn't real. (Buffy rolls her eyes and gets up. Anya gets up also.) One day Buffy, that's all I'm asking for. One day where Xander and I can validate our love in a place that's like home to us. Please, we need you, Xander needs you. Good old, reliable Xander who's been there for you time and time again.  
  
Buffy: Using Xander as a guilt trip, that's new.  
  
Anya: Buffy.  
  
Buffy: You can do it. You guys can get married here.  
  
Anya: Really. Oh, Buffy. If I weren't so horribly stressed out about putting this wedding together I would hug you right now.  
  
Buffy: Well, thank God for the little things, that's what I always say. (Anya smiles.)  
  
Anya: I'm just going to act like I didn't hear you.  
  
Buffy: You do that. (Anya looks pass Buffy at one of the deliverymen.)  
  
Anya: Hey you, that doesn't belong there. (Anya leaves Buffy. Willow walks down the stairs. She's surprised by everything in the house.)  
  
Willow: Buffy. What, how, why?  
  
Buffy: Anya, guilt trip, and Xander's happiness. In a few hours this place will be wedding palooza. (Buffy walks over to the door.)  
  
Willow: Where are you going?  
  
Buffy: I'm going to take a stroll.  
  
Willow: Do you want any company on this stroll or is this like an autonomic stroll?  
  
Buffy: I wouldn't want just any company, but you can come. (Willow smiles and they leave.)  
  
(Scene 3: Buffy and Willow are walking down the street talking.)  
  
Willow: How's everything going?  
  
Buffy: OK, Dawn asked me if I was still looking for Jade?  
  
Willow: Oh. (Willow looks down.)  
  
Buffy: Will, I know you think I'm crazy. Half of the time I think I'm crazy too, but the truth is the only sane thought I've had in my head since the accident was that I love Jade and I still feel her. I know this sounds major wiggins worthy, but at the hospital I thought I saw her. I mean I don't know what she looks like but I could. Is any of this making sense?  
  
Willow: Yes, feeling the presence of someone who has past on, happens a lot.  
  
Buffy: No, no she hasn't past on Will. She's still real to me she's still alive. (Buffy gets quiet when a woman rolling a stroller goes by. Buffy looks at the baby. She sees the woman turn into the woman from the hospital when she walks by. Willow looks back a the woman and then at Buffy, who is still staring at the woman.)  
  
Willow: Buffy, Buffy? (Buffy looks at Willow.) Where did you just go?  
  
Buffy: I don't know. (She looks back at the woman, but she looks normal now.) I don't know.  
  
(Scene 4: Giles is in the Magic Box, when Willow walks in.)  
  
Giles: Willow, where has everyone gone?  
  
Willow: You didn't hear? Anya is turning Buffy's house into Wedding Central. It's a mess, but a blissful, happily ever after type of mess.  
  
Giles: Yes, well I've been here since early this mourning.  
  
Willow: A little demon research?  
  
Giles: A lot of demon research.  
  
Willow: So what do we have? (Willow walks over to Giles. Giles passes Willow a book that has a picture of the Boxer demon.)  
  
Giles: They're called Bolinear Xaviers, but they were nicknamed Boxer demons sometime during the nineteenth century. Harmony warned us about them and we killed a good dozen that night at the warehouse.  
  
Willow: It's weird; I've seen myriads of demons, but never this type.  
  
Giles: That's because they aren't of US or hell mouth origin. They came from Eurasia and are usually rather peaceful demon.  
  
Willow: Peaceful, so that means they wouldn't just wake up one day and say I want to kill the slayer?  
  
Giles: No, if my intuitions aren't erroneous these demons were sent to Sunnydale. The only questions are for what reason and by whom?  
  
(Scene 5: Harmony is in the sewer holding Jade.)  
  
Harmony: Majesty, Majesty, Majesty. Who is Majesty, do you know? (Harmony looks at Jade who looks half asleep.) Were going to see your mommy tomorrow. She's really brave and strong, and kind of scary. I bet she misses you too, but she can't live. As long as she does creatures like Uncle Hippy and me are in danger. You understand that right? (Harmony looks down at Jade.) Ok, one spit bubble for yes and two spit bubbles for no. (Harmony looks at Jade.) OK, that's just too many.  
  
(Scene 6: Spike is relaxing in his crypt watching TV when he hears the door open.)  
  
Spike: Who's there? (Spike looks around. He gets up and sees a dark shadow. He runs over and pins it against the wall when he realizes its Buffy.) Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Is that a remote in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? (Spike reaches in his pocket.)  
  
Spike: It's a remote. (Buffy arches her brow.) What my shows are on? (Spike walks back over and sits down. Buffy follows him.)  
  
Buffy: Oh, sorry to interrupt. I know how attached you are to, what is it Passions?  
  
Spike: Actually Passions doesn't come on until. (Buffy lets out a small grin.) So why are you here again?  
  
Buffy: Would you buy that I wanted to see you?  
  
Spike: No.  
  
Buffy: Anya has invaded my house. It's like she's attacking with lilies and garlands. It's way creepy. I just needed to get away from the noise and the eyes, the people that make the noise and have the eyes. I saw something today. This woman changed into another woman. It was weird, maybe it was my imagination but I'm thinking there's a connection. You ever get that feeling something bad is coming?  
  
Spike: Don't know, for a long time I was that something bad, but for the sake of conversation I'll humor the idea.  
  
Buffy: All right. I just think the demons; your chip being deactivated and Harmony's sudden plea to help are all a part of a plan. Most likely the Hiploid's plan, but what if it's something bigger than that?  
  
Spike: Something bigger?  
  
Buffy: Something world ending, or worst what if it's something to do with Jade?  
  
******************************************************  
  
My final chapter is coming up next. Don't miss it  
  
Mickey ( 


	21. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 20 Part ...

The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 20 Part 1  
  
That Four-Letter Word  
  
~L is for Loathe and O is for Ouch, V is for. . ~  
  
(Scene 1: It nighttime. Willow and Xander are at the house watching TV.)  
  
Willow: So how does it feel? I mean this being your last day of single manhood and all.  
  
Xander: Do you have to say it like that? My last day, you make it sound like I'm dying.  
  
Willow: Well that's because apart of you is.  
  
Xander: Ok, I know you and Anya aren't chummy, but. . .  
  
Willow: I don't mean it like that Xander, I mean that part of you that feared a life alone is going to die. You are going to have someone forever. You're going to have Anya forever.  
  
Xander: Forever, that word just won't stop being freaky. To tell you the truth Will, a few years ago when I pictured my wedding day, well it was fast mostly a prelude to the wet. .  
  
Willow: Your point, I'm hoping this has a point.  
  
Xander: When I picture the woman walking down aisle I saw you. (Willow looks at Xander.) I always saw you. (There's a silence.) But a lot has changed since then.  
  
Willow: You were my first love.  
  
Xander: And look at you now. You know I'd like to think I didn't have much to do with the whole lesbian thing.  
  
Willow: You didn't. I fell in love with Tara, not with what she was or who she was supposed to be. Love is so blind like that. You can just freefall, so fast, that sometimes you don't even realize your in it until you just are.  
  
(Scene 2: The next mourning. Buffy is curled up to Spike in his bed. He looks down at her. She opens her eyes.)  
  
Buffy: I better leave before mourning.  
  
Spike: You're a little late, love.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: It's dawn, I'd check for certain but I have a thing about burning to my death.  
  
Buffy: Oh, no, oh I, I, have to go. (Buffy gets out of bed.) Anya is going to kill me.  
  
Spike: Anya? Oh, right the mind numbing nuptials are today, it must have slipped my mind.  
  
Buffy: How convenient? (Buffy puts on her shirt and pants. Spike gets up.)  
  
Spike: Wait. (Buffy turns to him. Spike walks up to her. ) Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Buffy: Maybe, refresh my memory. (They kiss.)  
  
Spike: I love you. .  
  
Buffy: I. . . (Buffy looks down.) have to go. (Buffy starts to walk away but Spike grabs Buffy's arm and turns her back to him.) What are you doing?  
  
Spike: Why won't you say it? What are you so bloody afraid of?  
  
Buffy: Why are you pushing me to feel something that maybe I don't feel yet.  
  
Spike: I don't believe you. If you followed your heart you know where you would be.  
  
Buffy: I do. (Buffy looks up at Spike.) But LA is just really not my scene anymore. (Spike looks down. Buffy can tell she hurt him.) Good-bye Spike. (Buffy yanks her arm away from him and leaves him standing there.)  
  
(Scene 3: Buffy walks into the house, she looks around to make sure no ones there. When she hears voices she acts like she is about to walk out.)  
  
Willow: Buffy!  
  
Buffy: Will, hey. (Buffy closes the door.) I, um, I was going to go get something. (Willow walks up to Buffy.)  
  
Willow: In the same clothes you wore yesterday? I'm no fashion guru, hints the un-guruness, but cleanliness is usually a must have when your going out among people. You were at Spike's weren't you?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, and he doesn't have many clocks or the natural light to wake someone up at sunrise so, sorry.  
  
Willow: Don't apologize to me, but if Anya asks, you're just about to put on your dress.  
  
Buffy: Got it. This is sort or exciting isn't it, I mean Xander's getting married. I'm so happy for them, aren't you?  
  
Willow: (Unenthusiastic.) Yah.  
  
(Scene 4: In the sewers. The hiploid demon walks over to Harmony, he grabs her by her arm.)  
  
Harmony: Ow, bruising.  
  
Hiploid Demon: Where's the weapon?  
  
Harmony: She's asleep. (The hiploid demon pushes Harmony down.) Ow!  
  
Hiploid Demon: Well WAKE HER UP! Time is short. I need her energy and I need it NOW!  
  
Harmony: (Harmony stands back up.) You don't have to yell you know! I'm two feet away, and Hippy, are sure you should be doing this whole power sucky thing? You've been slurping her up like she cola, but she's not, she's a baby. You could kill her.  
  
Hiploid Demon: How many times must I say this? SHE IS NOT A CHILD! She's a weapon of mass destruction! You know Harmony next time, I'll choose a mate worthy of this experience. (The Hiploid demon walks away.)  
  
Harmony: Worthy, I'll show you just how worth something I am.  
  
(Scene 5: Buffy is dressed in her bridesmaid dress. Willow is doing the finishing touches on her hair.)  
  
Willow: So how's Spike?  
  
Buffy: Dead.  
  
Willow: Oh, so he's fine then. It's strange how saying that, is like, the norm for me.  
  
Buffy: I hurt him. (Buffy looks down.)  
  
Willow: Well as long as you didn't stab him in the heart or decapitate his head I'm sure he'll heal just fine.  
  
Buffy: I didn't physically hurt him. It probably would have been better if I did, but I said something, a really stupid, cruel something. I basically told him that after everything we've been through: a baby, the end of the world, de-chipping, that my heart was still with Angel. Will, I killed him when I said that. (Buffy's eyes start watering, Willow kneels next to her.) The look he gave me, I didn't want to hurt him like that, but I can't.  
  
Willow: Can't what?  
  
Buffy: I can't admit it. (Buffy sniffles.)  
  
Willow: Admit to him that you don't love him?  
  
Buffy: No.... admit to myself that I do. (Willow hugs Buffy.)  
  
Willow: It's OK, I know how that is.  
  
(Scene 6: Xander walks outside to go to the alter. He's a little taken back by all the demons. Giles is waiting at the alter when Xander walks up.)  
  
Xander: Personally I take this complement whenever I can so, is it me or are we the most handsome males out here? (Xander looks over at a pack of demons.) The horns and unsightly slime guys over there have nothing on us.  
  
Giles: Actually I believe the pack of demons you're referring to are females.  
  
Xander: Really. Video gals they are not. (Xander shudders.) Any way, pretty man number two, I'm glad your marrying us and not just because you're the only guy who would do it and the only guy who could, well that might have a little to do with it, but that doesn't cheapen the sentimental value of this moment.  
  
Giles: It doesn't?  
  
Xander: Just a tad, but on a scale this huge a tad is like this small. (Xander positions his fingers close together. Tara speaks on the microphone from the porch.)  
  
Tara: If every one could take their seats. The wedding is about to begin. (Everyone settles down and finds their seats. A few of the demons start playing their instruments.)  
  
Xander: (Xander whispers.) My God what is that?  
  
Giles: Traditional sloth demon music.  
  
Xander: What? I thought I specifically told Anya no sloth demon music.  
  
Giles: Right, of course you did. (Dawn walks down the aisle tossing flower petals. When she gets to the end of the aisle she tosses a slug with a grimace. Willow, Tara, Buffy and some of Anya's friends follow behind Dawn. Buffy smiles and looks out on the crowd. She looks over at a woman who looks suspicious, but she tries not to be too concerned. Then Anya walks out. She smiles at all her friends and eventually reaches Xander. Xander and Anya hold hands and then look to Giles.)  
  
Giles: Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join Anyanka and Alexander in holy matrimony. If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. (Willow looks down, she looks back up and looks as if she's about to speak, but is interrupted by a scream. The woman from the crowd has shed her skin and become the Hiploid demon. He walks to the middle of the aisle.)  
  
Hiploid Demon: SLAYER!  
  
Xander: Hey, you weren't invited!  
  
Anya: Well actually his skin was.  
  
Xander: Oh.  
  
Hiploid Demon: TIME TO DIE SLAYER (Everyone looks at Buffy.)  
  
Buffy: Funny, cause dying really wasn't on my to do list. (Buffy takes off her heels and walks down the aisle to the Hiploid demon.) You want me, (Buffy puts her fist up.) come and get me.  
  
***************************************************** 


	22. The Seed Of Good & Evil Chapter 20 Part ...

Previously In The Seed Of Good & Evil  
  
Willow: This is so amazing. Your baby is still OK after the hit you took. It's like something is protecting it.  
  
Spike: I love you, both of you. (Buffy looks asleep when Spike kneels beside her.)  
  
Harmony: I've missed you Spiky. I've missed everything about you, about us. (Harmony kisses Spike.)  
  
(Buffy looks at Dawn's neck and sees a blinking red light under her skin.)  
  
Anya: The hiploid demon was smart enough to implant a chip, why not to take one out?  
  
Hiploid demon: Your chip, I deactivated it. You are now as dangerous as you ever have been. (Spike sits up.)  
  
Anya: I'm beginning to think there will never be a wedding. I hate that thought Xander.  
  
Xander: I do too. (Derek injects her in the neck and Buffy falls into his arms.)  
  
Giles: The council has sent me here to... well this is difficult, but I must take her baby back to England with me.  
  
Willow: Giles. We don't have Buffy's baby.  
  
Giles: Buffy, Jade is dead.  
  
Buffy: Dead, oh.  
  
Hiploid demon: At the right time, on the right date, at the right place, we will destroy them all.  
  
Buffy: (Buffy takes off her heels and walks down the aisle to the Hiploid demon.) You want me, (Buffy puts her fist up.) come and get me.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The Seed Of Good & Evil 2O Part 2 Finale  
  
~THE WEAPON~  
  
(Scene 1: The wedding is in chaos, demons are running out. Buffy has her fist positioned to fight the hiploid demon in the middle of the aisle.)  
  
Anya: Wait, NO, Don't GO! She can kill him in time for the, I do's. (A couple of the Hiploid's minions run up to Buffy. She punches one and kicks another. Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya start beating up some of them. One of the minions grab Buffy's arm. She elbows him and flips him to the ground. She notices the hiploid demon leaving. She runs up to him.)  
  
Buffy: Where do you think you're going? (The hiploid demon turns around.) You still owe me a dance. (The hiploid demon tries to punch Buffy, but she dodges him.  
  
She punches him, but her fist just sits there on his face. He doesn't budge.)  
  
Hiploid demon: It's like hitting a brick wall isn't it slayer?  
  
Buffy: What did you do?  
  
Hiploid demon: I did nothing, but the weapon has given me power beyond your fathom.  
  
Buffy: Really, try me.  
  
Hiploid demon: Well, if you insist. (The hiploid demon puts his hand on Buffy's chest and she flies back into the fence on top of some metal trashcans. A red flame has formed on the Hiploid's hand.)  
  
Willow: Oh, NO Buffy! (The hiploid demon walks over to Buffy.)  
  
Hiploid demon: One more touch and you will be burned up from the inside out. (Buffy struggles to move.) Please slayer there's nothing you can do. (Xander is creeping up behind the Hiploid.) You fought a good fight, but like all fights, this one must come to an end. (He goes to touch her, but Xander hits him on the head with a metal pipe. Xander is amazed that the pipe has a dent in it the shape of the hiploid's head.)  
  
Xander: (The hiploid turns to Xander.) And they said I was hardheaded. (Xander starts backing away.)  
  
Hiploid: You don't really think you can run.  
  
Xander: No but I can position myself so I won't land on the chairs when you. . (The hiploid touches Xander and he flies back and falls to the ground.)  
  
Hiploid demon: I'm sorry slayer, but patience really isn't my forte. So let's continue. (The hiploid demon straightens his hand and the red electric energy starts to form in his palm. Buffy looks over at the tops of the trashcans.)  
  
Buffy: Have you ever taken the time to reflect on what you've done? I think it's about time, don't you? (The hiploid demon gets frustrated and releases the energy, Buffy holds up the metal top of the trashcan and the energy reflects off of it and throws the hiploid demon back on top of the chairs. Buffy gets up and walks over. The hiploid demon gets up but is very disoriented. Buffy punches him and kicks him back.) Boy, that mojo of yours really weakened you. (She punches him.) Yay for me.  
  
Giles: BUFFY! (Giles throws Buffy a sword.)  
  
Buffy: You know, (Buffy side kicks him.) Messing with Jade was enough, but you had to come back for more. You should have quit while you had a head. (Buffy slices the Hiploid's head off. The Hiploid falls to the ground. She looks up and sees one of his minions running away so she runs after him. He goes into the sewers. Buffy rolls her eyes. )  
  
Buffy: Of course he would go in the sewers. (Buffy walks down into the sewers.) You can run, but you can't. (Buffy looks around.) OK, pretty decent at hiding. (Someone touches Buffy on the shoulder, so she turns around and punches him only to realize the person is Spike.) Spike, I, what are you doing here?  
  
Spike: I'd ask you the same, but I got my answer in the form of black eye, thank you very much.  
  
Buffy: I thought you were a minion, the hiploid he. . .  
  
Spike: Wait was the wedding a disaster? (Spike starts grinning to himself.) Well that's horrible.  
  
Buffy: Still with the sour grapes because you couldn't come? I thought you'd be over that by now.  
  
Spike: They could have considered my skin condition, and how I spontaneously combust in natural light, but did they care, no. (Buffy hears something and looks around.)  
  
Buffy: Shut up.  
  
Spike: Well that's not very. . . (The minion jumps from the corner and grabs Spike. Spike bows him and knocks him to the ground.) Can't you see we're having a conversation here scabby? (Spike is about to kill him.)  
  
Buffy: SPIKE NO! I need him. (Spike looks up at her.) He knows where Jade is.  
  
Minions: You will never find the weapon.  
  
Buffy: Oh, I will, cause you're going to help me.  
  
(Scene 2: Later on, Harmony is in a warehouse, she has her suitcase in one hand and Jade in her other arm. She looks at her watch.)  
  
Harmony: Come on Hippy. (Jade starts crying.) Oh, Jade, don't cry . . .  
  
Buffy: Mommy's here. (Harmony looks up and finds Buffy.)  
  
Harmony: How did you, where is?  
  
Buffy: He's dead, but if you give me Jade, no one has to get hurt. I mean no one else.  
  
Harmony: I can't. She's all I have.  
  
Buffy: But she's not yours to have, she mine Harmony and I need her.  
  
Harmony: You don't get it do you? How could you? You have everything, a life, friends, and a guy that's crazy for you and yet you act like it's all nothing. You want more. I don't even recognize Spike. You've blown out his dark spark. You could care less about HIM!  
  
Buffy: I LOVE HIM! (Buffy thinks about what she said.) I love him. (There's a silence.) Harmony, I want Jade back, please if you care about her at all.  
  
Harmony: Of course I do, she's like my own.  
  
Buffy: Than do the right thing. You can't give her the life she needs, but I can. She can be happy, and safe. You'd be saving her life if you did.  
  
Harmony: You're right. Take her, please. (Buffy walks over to Harmony. Harmony hands Jade to Buffy.) I'm sorry, It's just. She's been everything to me.  
  
Buffy: I know the feeling. (Harmony hugs Buffy. Buffy is a little taken off guard. Harmony's face morphs into a vampire and she smiles mischievously.)  
  
Harmony: I'm so sorry Buffy. . . (She's about to bite Buffy, but makes a choking sound instead. Buffy backs away.)  
  
Buffy: So am I. (Harmony is holding her chest.) Good-bye Harm. (She turns into dust. Jade starts crying. Buffy looks down at her and starts crying also.)  
  
(Scene 3: Buffy is sitting in the living room holding Jade. Spike is sitting beside her. Jade is holding his finger. Giles, Xander, Willow, Tara and Dawn are sitting around them.)  
  
Willow: She's so adorable. (Anya walks from the kitchen wiping her blouse.)  
  
Anya: Adorable, right. She's a little green, spewing thing in a very small innocent, package.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, I'm sorry about that Anya, she was just a little sick when she met you.  
  
Spike: (Spike looks down at Jade.) Oh, you too, huh. (Everyone looks at Spike. He looks up.) What, you know you all were thinking it.  
  
Buffy: Don't pay attention to him. He's still bitter about not being able to come to the wedding.  
  
Anya: Well he doesn't have to be because the wedding was horrible.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, no offense, but I'm pretty darn glad this day is almost over. The hiploid is finally dead and my baby . . .  
  
Spike: Our baby. (Buffy looks at Spike, and Spike looks down at her. She smiles.)  
  
Buffy: Our baby is safe where she belongs. (Giles looks down.)  
  
Giles: Buffy, I need to speak with you, privately.  
  
Buffy: Now?  
  
Giles: Yes, please. (Buffy gives Jade to Spike and walks into the kitchen with Giles. Giles looks around like he's stalling.)  
  
Buffy: So what's wrong? You sounded all Mr. Serious in there?  
  
Giles: Jade is not out of danger, not yet. There is still something out there that wants her.  
  
Buffy: I killed the hiploid demon. He's pretty much detached and unproblematic.  
  
Giles: No Buffy, whomever sent the Boxer demons here, still wants Jade and that creature is out there, most likely planning another way to capture her.  
  
Buffy: What are you saying. That I can't protect her.  
  
Giles: You can, but it would be in Jade's best interest if you let her return to England with me. The council has set up protection for her, and a safe haven where no demons can get to her. It's the best thing for Jade, Buffy.  
  
Buffy: No Giles, I'm the best thing for my daughter. I just got her back Giles and you're asking me to give her up?  
  
Giles: I'm asking you to think about what's out there, waiting for her.  
  
(Scene 4: A Boxer demon walks into one of the rooms in an old dark mansion. Stepping over a dead body he speaks.)  
  
Boxer Demon: Majesty, the hiploid was unsuccessful. He did deactivate the vampire's chip like you asked, but the slayer is still alive and she has taken the weapon back. Would you like me to assemble another squad to retrieve it? (Majesty walks up to the light where her face is revealed.)  
  
Drusilla: No, I'll find the child myself.  
  
Boxer demon: But Majesty?  
  
Drusilla: Leave me! (The Boxer demon leaves. Drusilla walks over and picks up one of her dolls. She begins to rock it.) Hush, little demon don't you cry, Dru is going to give you the world tonight, and if that world doesn't beg and plead, we're going to make them fall to their knees. (Dru laughs cynically.)  
  
THE END  
  
************************************************************************************* 


End file.
